Alternate versions - A Stargate SG1 fanfic 1
by Irrelevant86
Summary: Anna is from an alternate universe, where her planet has been taken over by the Goa'uld. She traveled to another universe with two friends to escape from the Goa'uld, and second chances are given to the SG-1 team, and Anna.
1. Chapter 1

I moved quietly through the dark room. I could hear two people ahead of me. "We're almost there," Said a man. I turned my head to look behind me. I didn't see anyone following us. I had my gun ready any way. We stopped in front of a mirror.

"Anna you got the device?" Asked Kawalsky.

"Yeah got it right here," I replied, pulling it out of my bag. I handed it to Kawalsky. He turned the dial on the device, and an image flashed on to the mirror. Suddenly I heard a blast come from behind us. I turned to see Jaffa coming down the hallway.

"Crap, hurry up Kawalsky," I said, turning and firing at the Jaffa. He turned the dial a couple more times before stopping.

"All right come on," He yelled, firing at the Jaffa. I turned towards the mirror. The woman ahead of me went through first. Then I went through, followed by Kawalsky, who was holding the tiny device in his hand. He turned the mirror off.

"Can't follow us now," He said, waving the device in the air. I looked around me. We were in a storage warehouse, probably in area 51. I took a step forward. Suddenly alarms where going off.

"Crap!" I muttered. Suddenly we were surrounded by a group of men.

"Put down your weapons," One of the men said. I set my weapon down on the ground, and Kawalsky did the same…

(Several hours later)

…I was sitting in a small room, waiting for someone to come and interrogate me. I sighed, and sat down in the chair. This room was making me claustrophobic. The door opened, and a man walked in. He sat down in the seat across from me.

"Hello. I'm Colonel Manings," The man said. I just glared at him.

"So would you mind telling me how you got into a top secret military base?" Manings asked.

"I'll only speak to SG-1," I said, curtly, giving him a death glare. He sighed and stood up, and walked out of the room. After a couple of minutes a group of men came to lead me back to the room that they had been keeping me, Kawalsky, and Sha're in. Sha're was sitting on one of the beds, and Kawalsky was pacing back and forth. When we walked into the room Kawalsky stopped pacing and looked up at me.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said. I sat down on one of the other beds. I laid back on the bed and closed my eyes…

…I sat up, at the sound of a group of people coming into the room. "You're being moved to the SGC," One of the men said.

"Finally," I grumbled. We followed the men out into the hallway. They lead us through the building and outside to a van. I sat down in one of the seats in the van. Sha're sat down next to me, and Kawalsky sat down next to Sha're. I sat back and closed my eyes trying to fall back asleep. But I was too excited about seeing SG-1 again, that I couldn't sleep. After several hours in that Damn van we finally arrived at the SGC. The men lead us through the familiar hallways of the SGC to a room. The group of men left and I couldn't help but think of our SGC.

I sat down in a chair, trying not to think about our SG-1. After a couple of hours someone finally came to escort us to the briefing room. General Hammond, Colonel O'Neill, Daniel, Teal'c, and Sam where sitting at the table in the middle of the room. I smiled. They all just stared at us, their eyes wide. I could barely believe my eyes, as I stared at the people before me. We all just stared at each other for a minute.

"So would you guys care to explain how you got here?" Asked General Hammond. I nodded my head.

"First of all, I'd like to introduce myself, I'm…" Before I could finish my sentence Jack interrupted me, "Anna," I smiled.

"So you guys do know me. So where am I?" I asked.

They looked at each other. "Oh great, I'm dead aren't I?" I asked. Daniel nodded not really looking at me. I turned to see him staring at Sha're.

"So how did I die?" I asked.

"You died trying to help evacuate a group of people from another planet. The Goa'uld blew the planet up," Said Sam.

"Well that kinda sucks," I stated, frowning.

"Come on get on with how you guys got here," Jack said.

"Right, well about six months ago, the Goa'uld attacked earth. It was so sudden that we had no time to prepare. They had wiped out ten cities before we even knew what was happening," I said looking around the room at my…SG-1.

"The Jaffa infiltrated the SGC. Me, Kawalsky, and Sha're headed for the Quantum Mirror. You guys were supposed to meet us, but…We had to leave without you guys. We brought the control device with us so nobody could follow us," I explained, looking away from the group of people staring at me.

Nobody said anything for a couple of minutes. I looked up at the group of people. Daniel was still staring at Sha're. "So where am I?" Asked Kawalsky.

"Uh well, you see you were infected by an immature Goa'uld, and you died," Jack answered. I looked over at Kawalsky. He had this weird expression on his face.

"Well that sucks," I said. Kawalsky nodded his head.

"What about me?" Asked Sha're.

"I take it in your reality you were also taken as a host?" Asked Sam. Sha're nodded her head.

"I had to kill you," Said Teal'c.

"Okay that's not what I expected," I said.

"Why what happened in your universe?" Asked Daniel.

"Well Teal'c knocked her out with a zat gun. Then we took her to the Tok'ra, and they got the Goa'uld out of her," I answered.

Sha're refused to look at Daniel, but Daniel couldn't seem to keep his eyes off her. I sighed. Today had been a long day, and I was feeling really tired. I'd really thought that I'd never see my team members again, granted they weren't 'my' team mates, but it was still a little bit of a relief to see them. And then there's finding out that your dead in another universe. I needed to get some sleep before I passed out. General Hammond seemed to read my mind.

"Let's get them settled in. I'm sure there tired," He said. I nodded my head. I followed Sam through the SGC. She stopped outside a room.

"Well just call if you need anything," She said.

"Thanks Sam," I said.

"No problem and it's nice to see you again," She said.

"If you don't mind my asking how long ago was it that … I um … died?" I asked.

"About a year," She answered. I nodded my head.

"I think I remember that mission you guys were talking about," I said, yawning, "The only difference is that I managed to get through the gate before the blast hit the planet," Sam smiled at me.

"Night," I said, going into my room.

"Night," Sam said, closing the door. I laid down on the bed, and closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep…


	2. memories

_ I was being pulled down the hallway by two Jaffa. I struggled to pull away from them. "Let go of me" I yelled at them. They stopped, and one of them hit me in the face with the end of his staff weapon. I fell back on the floor. My nose was bleeding. Damn it. I put my hand up to my nose. _

"_You asshole," I screamed, pinching my nose to stop the bleeding. The Jaffa grabbed me by the arm and yanked me off of the floor. Then, they led me down the hallway. They led me into the infirmary. I noticed a small, see-through glass jar-like tank sitting on a table. Swimming around inside the jar was a Goa'uld symbiote. I struggled to free myself from the Jaffa's grip._

_ They dragged me over to a bed near the jar and held me down on the bed. Someone walked into the room and went over to the jar. The person pulled the symbiote out of the jar, then walked towards me. My eyes grew wide, and I struggled to free myself from the Jaffa. The man was inches away from me now. He lowered his hand, moving the symbiote closer to my neck. I wiggled away, trying to put distance between the symbiote and me. I heard the sound of gun fire, and the man holding the symbiote fell to the ground, dropping the symbiote onto the bed I was lying on._

_ The Jaffa let go off me and turned towards the person who'd fired the gun. The symbiote jumped at my neck, and I managed to grab it, just as it reached my neck. I yanked it away from my neck. It squirmed in my hands, trying to get at my neck. One of the Jaffa fell back on top of me, causing me to loosen my grip on the symbiote. It moved towards my neck, and I felt it trying to burrow through my neck. I screamed in pain and tightened my grip on the symbiote, ripping it away from my neck. I could feel blood pouring down my neck. I flung the symbiote onto the floor, and stood up. Kawalsky, Sha're, Jack, Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c were all standing there._

"_Nice timing," I said, putting my hand up to my neck. _

"_Here, let me help you with that," Sam said. I nodded my head and let her clean up the cut. She put a bandage on my neck. _

"_There we go, all better," she said. _

"_Thanks," I answered. _

"_All right, let's get going," Jack announced. I nodded my head, and followed them out of the room. _

"_All right; Anna, Kawalsky, Sha're, and Daniel, I want you guys to head to the mirror. Sam, and Teal'c, you guys come with me," Jack ordered. _

"_Where are you going?" I asked. _

"_To set the self-destruct. Now, go," he yelled. Kawalsky grabbed me by my arm and pulled me down the hall. I followed Kawalsky, Sha're, and Daniel down the hallway._

_ I saw a staff blast go past my head. I ducked to the side, turned, and fired at the Jaffa behind me. I could hear Kawalsky and Daniel firing as well. Then, I heard someone fall to the ground. I turned my head to see Daniel lying on the ground. "Daniel! Sha're and I shouted at the same time. I moved towards Daniel to take a look at the wound. _

"_Go, get out of here. I'll hold them off," he said. _

"_No we're not leaving you here," I protested. _

"_GO!" he shouted. I shook my head. Kawalsky grabbed me and pulled me down the hall. He looked back at Daniel, then led Sha're and I down the hall towards the mirror…_

"Anna, wake up," Sam yelled, shaking me. I opened my eyes and sat up.

"Are you okay?" asked Sam. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, just a bad dream," I said.

"What happened to your neck?" Sam inquired.

"Oh, symbiote. Caught it just in time, so don't worry. Actually it was you that bandaged my neck up," I remembered. Sam nodded her head.

"Sounded like a really bad dream; what was it about?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it was," I confirmed, ignoring the last part and looking down at my hands.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure; I'm starving," I replied. I got up and followed Sam to the cafeteria.

"So, has General Hammond heard back from the president about whether or not we can stay?" I asked.

"No, not yet," Sam said. I sighed. I wondered how long it was going to take before we found out. After Sam and I finished eating, we went to her lab.

"So, what have you guys been doing around here?" I asked.

"Well, just last week Martouf died," Sam responded, looking down at her lab station.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I exclaimed, putting my arm on her shoulder.

"So, what had been happening before the Goa'uld attacked earth?" Sam asked.

"We found a crystal skull in this huge pyramid," I answered.

"Oh, yeah, I remember that," Sam said, looking up at me. I smiled. At that moment, Jack came into the room.

"Got some good news for ya'. The president said you guys could stay," Jack exclaimed. I smiled and almost hugged him. But I caught myself before I did so.

"That's great; I should go tell Sha're and Kawalsky." I said, heading towards the door.

"No need; Teal'c already told Kawalsky, and Daniel told Sha're," Jack replied, grabbing my arm. I smiled. At least Daniel was finally talking to Sha're.

"So, what were you guys doing?" Jack asked.

"Nothing really; just talking," Sam responded.

"So, does that mean I can rejoin SG-1?" I asked, looking at Jack. Jack nodded his head. Yes!

"When's our next mission then?" I asked.

"Not until next week," Jack answered. I frowned. Well, that kind of sucks. Oh, well, at least I'll be going on missions again. All in all, this hasn't been a bad day…


	3. Window of opportunity Part 1

I followed Sam out of the briefing room, and then, to the girls' locker room to get changed. Today was my first mission in this universe. We were going to P4X-639 to meet up with a guy named Malikai. After Sam and I had changed, we met up with Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c in the gate room. I listened to the familiar whoosh of the wormhole opening up. I missed that. The only time we opened the gate in my universe after the Goa'uld attacked earth was to let people through to the alpha site. I followed my team up the ramp and through the gate…

…I heard the sound of thunder in the distance. Jack and I were keeping guard while Sam and Teal'c were setting up some equipment. Daniel was over by the large pedestal taking rubbings of the ruins. Jack looked down at his watch, then up at the sun. I looked up at the sun too, only to see flares all around the sun. "Is that supposed to be doing that?" Jack asked Sam.

"It's a corona mass emission, like a giant solar flare," Sam responded.

"But it's safe, right?" Jack asked, sounding somewhat worried.

"Judging from the planet's magnetic field, it might cause a significant increase in the surface radiation," Sam declared.

"But it's safe, right?" Jack asked _again._

"As long as we don't stay here too long, yes, sir," Sam said.

"Anybody explain that to DANIEL?" Jack asked, turning towards Daniel. I could see Daniel talking with Malaki. I turned back to help Sam and Teal'c with the equipment.

"All set up, sir." Sam says.

"Good lets hit it," Jack says, then pushes a button on his walkie-talkie, "Daniel, let's go home." We wait a minute, but Daniel doesn't respond or walk towards the gate.

"Daniel?" Jack says through the walkie-talkie. I looked over to where Daniel had been standing a minute ago. But, he wasn't there anymore. I could hear a humming sort of sound.

"O'Neill?" Teal'c said.

"Yeah, I hear it," Jack answered. Suddenly, an arc of energy moved between the pillars; then, the chevrons on the Stargate started flickering. I looked around me. Then, the gate activated. The rest of SG-1 and I ducked down to the ground to avoid the vortex. I stood up and aimed my gun at Malaki.

"Are you doing this?" Jack yelled at the man. The man turned around to face us as we walked towards him.

"Stay away!" he exclaimed. I look over to see Daniel lying unconscious on the ground.

"Daniel," Sam exclaims, running over to him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jack yells, running over and grabbing the man. Teal'c and I follow suit, all three of us trying to pull the man away from the pedestal.

"Stay back," he yells. Suddenly, Teal'c, Jack, Malaki, and I were engulfed in a bright light.

"Colonel!" Sam yelled.

I looked up from my bowl of soup. "Anyway, I'm sorry, but that just happens to be how I feel about it. What do you think?" Daniel asked Jack, who was about to put a spoon full of fruit loops in his mouth. Jack and I exchange a glance for a second, then we both look at Daniel and Sam in confusion.

"What?" Jack asks Daniel, who looks at Sam in frustration.

"What do you think?" Daniel asks again. Jack looks around the room.

"Colonel, is something wrong?" Sam asks, looking back and forth between Jack and me.

"Maybe," Jack says. I nod my head in agreement.

"Weren't we just somewhere else?" Jack asks. Sam looks at Daniel, confused, and they both turn toward me.

"Hey, don't look at me; I'm with the colonel on this," I said.

"Where?" Daniel asks, turning back to Jack.

"Some planet," Jack replied.

"When?" Daniel asks.

"Just now," Jack responds.

"No," Daniel replies.

"You sure?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Daniel answered.

"Really?" I ask. Daniel nods his head. Jack looks at me with a confused look on his face, then puts his spoon down.

"Everything just changed," Jack said.

"Sir, we've been sitting in the commissary for the past half-hour," Sam responds.

"Really?" Jack and I say at the same time.

"Well, it is understandable how you could have gotten the two places confused," Daniel says sarcastically. Sam, looking very amused, looks down at her watch, then stands up.

"We're gonna be late for the briefing," she announced.

"Briefing?" Jack asks. Daniel and Sam looked at each other, and I looked over at Jack.

"Are you ok? Or are you just trying to avoid answering my question?" Daniel asked.

"I'm fine…What question?" Jack asks, getting up and walking out of the room…

…I was sitting next to Jack and Teal'c in the briefing room. Hammond and Daniel were sitting across from me while Sam was standing at the front of the room next to a large screen with a sun's schematic on it.

"Two weeks ago, SG15 took these images of solar activity on P4X-639. Analysis of the data indicates a steady increase in the intensity. Now, if I'm right, the explosions that we're witnessing here are just the precursor for an exponentially greater violent ejection," Sam explained.

"Major Carter, have we not previously been briefed concerning this matter?" Teal'c stated in his usual monotone voice.

"I was just going to say that," Jack and I said simultaneously. We looked at each other for a second, then back at Sam.

"Sir?" Sam asked, puzzled.

"You wanna go to the planet and set up some kind of remote observatory?" Jack questioned. Daniel and Hammond looked over at O'Neill.

"Yes," Sam said.

"We just did that," I reminded.

"No, we didn't," Daniel countered.

"I believe we did, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said.

"No, Teal'c, that's what this briefing is about," Hammond replied.

"I distinctly remember sitting here, listening to Carter prattle on about solar activity and…err…corona something," Jack said thoughtfully.

"Corona mass emission; I was just about to bring it up," Sam said, confused.

"There you go. How would I know that?" Jack said, gesturing to Sam.

"Maybe you read my report?" Sam suggested. Daniel taped the file on the table in front of him.

"Maybe he read your report?" Daniel said sarcastically. Jack looks over and gives Daniel an annoyed look.

"I'm telling you, guys, we've done this before," Jack insisted. Daniel looks over at Jack, giving him a skeptical look.

"I am in agreement with O'Neill. I am experiencing a great deal of familiarity with these events," Teal'c states.

"Same here. And it's déjà vu, Teal'c," I said, correcting him. Suddenly, the sound of the gate goes off, and the sirens sound.

"Unscheduled off-world activation," a technician says over the intercom. We all got up and walked to the control room. The technician was sitting at the control computer.

"We have an unscheduled incoming traveler, sir," he explained.

"It's SG12," Jack said.

"They're not due back for days," Hammond replied.

"Receiving GDO transmission…" the technician said.

"It's SG12," he said. Daniel and Sam look over at Jack, who smirks.

"Open the iris," Hammond ordered. I watched the iris open.

"One of them will be injured," Teal'c says. Jack and I both nod our heads at his comment. The SG12 crew members walked through the gate, and one of the team members is hobbling, being supported by another team member. Hammond looks over at Jack, stunned, and Jack just raises his eyebrows.


	4. Window of opportunity Part 2: restart

I watch as Fraiser shines a light in Jack's eyes. He squints up at her. Daniel is standing to the side, and Teal'c is being examined by a nurse, while I was sitting on one of the beds, waiting for my turn to be checked out.

"Ok, so, Sam was setting up instruments and…where was I?" Daniel asked.

"You were by the altar deal with the guy," Jack responded.

"Right, you're gonna need to be a bit more specific," Daniel said.

"Malaki," Teal'c says. Then the nurse put a thermometer in Teal'c's mouth.

"That's the alien archaeologist that SG15 met on the first survey. I was looking forward to meeting him," Daniel exclaimed.

"You did! You got along swell. Anyway, at some point, a beam shot out from the ruins around the altar and in the Stargate," Jack said.

"There was a blinding flash of light," Teal'c recalled, taking the thermometer out of his mouth.

"Then, I was back in the commissary eating my fruit loops," Jack remembered. Then Sam and Hammond walked into the room.

"Well, sir, I can't find anything wrong with either of them. Now we'll have to wait for the lab results to be sure, but all three of them appear to be in perfect health," Fraiser said to Hammond.

"Except for the fact that they're remembering events that haven't even happened yet," Sam added.

"Yes, but why Jack, Teal'c, and Anna, and _not_ us?" Daniel asked.

"I'm not taking any chances. Until we figure out what's going on, I'm postponing your mission to P4X 639," Hammond ordered.

Jack and I were walking down the hallway, talking about what could have happened when Daniel came running down the hall after us. "Guys, wait up," he yelled. He was carrying a bundle of papers. Jack tapped his watch.

"I was thinking about what you said about…err…a beam coming out of the altar. Now SG15 took digital images of the carvings on the ruins," Daniel explained, handing us a picture. Suddenly Sgt. Siler came jogging down the hallway and ran straight into Daniel, knocking him to the floor, and all of his papers scattered all over.

"Gee, sorry, Dr. Jackson," Siler said, helping Daniel to his feet.

"Shoulda seen that coming," I said, shaking my head.

"I was gonna say that," Jack said, giving me a funny look. At that, both Jack and I continued towards the commissary, finishing our conversation.

Jack had gotten a coffee, and I was drinking a Sprite in silence. Sam walked in and sat down on the opposite side of the table from us. She rested her hands on the table and looked at us expectantly.

"So?" she said.

"So?" Jack said, looking up at her.

"Don't you guys _know_ what I'm going to say?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No, not really," I answered. Jack looked down at his watch.

"Actually, by this time we were on the planet. It's all different now," Jack replied.

"Oh, well, I was thinking about what you said, about a beam hitting the Stargate," she said.

"What about it?" Jack asked.

"After the flash, you found yourself back here. And then, you were basically reliving the moments up to the mission. Maybe you're not remembering future events? Maybe you were sent back in time," Sam responds.

"For what? Six hours?" I scoffed, looking up at her.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time we've seen something like this. I mean, the Stargate _did_ send us back to 1969," Sam reminded.

"Good year," Jack responded, smiling.

"So, I was wondering. Could this beam you mentioned be a means to access the gate's subspace field in order to create some kind of time inversion outside of subspace?" Sam questioned.

"What?" I asked.

"I knew you were going to say that," Jack said. Sam laughed softly.

"I guess I was just thinking out loud…I'm gonna go run a few simulations," Sam informed, getting up and walking out of the room.

Hammond had called Jack, Teal'c, and me into his office. He was looking at the lab results. "The lab results confirm Dr. Frasier's original assessments. You're both in perfect health. Any more of these premonitions?" he inquired.

"Not for some time," Teal'c replied.

"Can we go back to work now, General, please?" Jack asked.

"I have no objection as long as…" General Hammond was cut off at the sound of the gate opening and the alarms going off.

"Unscheduled off-world activation," the technician said over the inter-com. I followed Hammond, Teal'c, and Jack to the control room.

"D'oh," Jack uttered. I looked at the gate.

"What is that?" Hammond asked.

"I'm not sure, sir. I've never seen anything like it," the technician answered.

"We have," Jack confirmed. He looked between Teal'c and me; then, we were enveloped in a blinding light…

…I looked up from my bowl of soup. "Anyway, I'm sorry, but that just happens to be how I feel about it. What do you think?" Daniel asked. Jack put his spoon down and sat back in his chair and looked at his watch. Sam and Daniel gave him a puzzled look.

"Colonel, is something wrong?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah, something," Jack answered. I nodded in agreement.

It was the same as before. We were all sitting in the briefing room, with Sam standing at the front of the room. "Two weeks, ago SG15…" Sam says, only to be interrupted by Jack.

"We've done this!" Jack exclaims, closing his folder and dropping it on the table. Sam, Hammond, and Daniel stared at him.

"We do this every day," Daniel adds sarcastically, then continues to read through the mission notes. Jack looked over at him, an irritated look on his face.

"I'm not talking about briefings in _general_, DANIEL. I'm talking about _this _briefing. I'm talking about _this _day!" Jack said.

"Colonel O'Neill is correct. Events do appear to be repeating themselves," Teal'c confirmed.

"Yeah, this is the second time it's happened," I said.

"Since when?" Daniel asked.

"Since we went to P4X 639," Jack answered.

"We haven't been to P4X 639," Sam countered.

"Yes, we have." He pointed at Daniel. "No, we haven't. That's what you were going to say."

"Of course that's what I was going to say," Daniel said.

"Ok, bad example," Jack said, shaking his head.

"Colonel, I'm not sure what to make of all of this," Hammond interjected.

"If we've had this meeting before, sir…" Sam started.

"Why are Teal'c, Anna, and I the only ones who remember it? I know, that's what you said last time," Jack said, looking around the room.

"Well, I'll venture a guess that it has something to do with that planet," Jack hypothesized. But Sam, Daniel, and Hammond didn't look convinced.

"And you'll all believe me." He looked down at his watch. "When SG12 comes through that gate in four…three…two…one…" Jack said, raising his finger, but nothing happened. I looked towards the direction of the gate room. Jack tapped his watch.

"SG12 isn't due back for 3 days," Hammond countered. Suddenly, the alarms went off.

"Unscheduled off-world activation," the technician said over the inter-com.

"So close," Jack said.

**Infirmary**

Once again, Fraiser was shining a light into Jack's eyes. "You're not gonna find anything," he said.

"Why don't we wait for the lab results before we jump to any conclusions," Fraiser replied.

"The results will be negative," Teal'c argued.

"Humor me," she said.

"Sure, sure but they're right; you're not going to find anything," I added, rolling my eyes as a nurse stuck a thermometers into both Teal'c's and my mouths. Sam and Hammond walked in.

"Well, sir…" Fraiser starts, but is interrupted when Jack raises his hand.

"General, I know you're thinking of postponing the mission, but there's no point. We tried it last time, and it didn't work," he said. Hammond looked over at Daniel, and Daniel just shrugged his shoulders.

Jack and I were walking down the hallway, counting the seconds until Daniel ran around the corner. "Guys, wait up," Daniel yelled, walking down the hallway. We turn to face Daniel.

"Err… I was thinking about what you said, about a beam coming from the altar…"

Jack pointed at the papers that Daniel was carrying.

"Four hundred pages of alien text," Jack said. Daniel looks at us, shocked.

"Right, SG15 took digital images of the carvings on the ruins," Daniel said, handing the papers to us.

"Looks familiar," Jack said.

"It should; it's something that you spoke for a few days. It's a variation of the writings used by the ancients," Daniel explained.

"Well, if you're looking for help translating it, you're barking up the wrong geniuses," Jack said, handing the papers back.

"No, I realized that the Asgards returned you to normal, which is…fortunate, I suppose. But, err, if you could give me more details about the layout of the ruins, it might be useful…" Sgt. Siler came jogging around the corner and ran straight into Daniel, knocking him to the floor.

"Gee, sorry, Dr. Jackson," Siler said. Siler and another man helped Daniel up.

"Oops," Jack said.

"Ya think we should have warned him?" I asked, looking up at Jack. Jack just shrugged his shoulders.

Jack, Teal'c, and I had decided to go talk to Hammond. Jack knocked on Hammond's door. "Come in," Hammond called.

"Any word from Fraiser?" Jack asked.

"She's still waiting for the lab results," Hammond answered.

"If we delay any longer, it will be too late," Jack replied.

"Too late for what?" Hammond asked.

"To stop this day from happening again!" I exclaimed. Jack looked at me. I gave him a 'what' look.

"You realize that this is a little difficult for me to accept," Hammond said.

"Hey, if it were just me, I'd agree. But what about Teal'c? Come on, is this the face of a crazy man?" he says pointing at Teal'c. Hammond looked at Jack.

"Bad example," Jack replied.

"What do you want?" Hammond asked.

"We wanna go back to 639," Jack said. Hammond thought about the request…


	5. Window of opportunity Part 3: return

…I looked around me as we stepped out of the gate. Sam looked down at an instrument in her hand. "A geomagnetic storm is building up; we shouldn't stay long," she warned. Jack pointed up at the platform.

"That's the machine right there," he said. We walked over to the pedestal.

"I wonder how it works?" Sam asked.

"Subspace fields and time inversions," Jack replied. Sam looked at him, surprised.

"It's what you said," Jack answered back. I saw Malaki walking towards us. Jack and I aimed our guns at them; Sam followed suit a moment later.

"Hello," he said, timidly raising his arms in the air.

"Whoa, easy, guys!" Daniel said.

"That's the guy; that's the one who started all this," I accused, glaring at the man.

"I don't understand," Malaki said.

"Whatever you did, I want you to undo it," Jack said angrily.

"I did nothing!" he argued.

"Colonel, I don't think he knows what you're talking about," Sam said.

"Perhaps he has no memory, O'Neill," Teal'c suggested.

"Oh, he remembers. He's the one who was pushing all of those buttons," Jack answered.

"Please, I'm an archaeologist. I've been trying to translate these alien symbols. I…I told the others that came before you," Malaki explained.

"SG15?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, but they didn't point weapons at me. I can show you my notes," Malaki said, reaching for his bag. But Jack moved towards the man.

"I've been making periodic visits to this planet for some time now. My research is almost complete," Malaki stated, as Jack searched through the man's bag. A second later he pulls out a weapon.

"What kind of archaeologist carries a weapon?" Jack asked.

"Err…I do," Daniel defended, stepping forward.

"Bad example," Jack said.

"You're just full of bad examples today, aren't you?" I said, semi-sarcastically. Jack glared at me. Jack turned back to the bag and pulled something else out. He activated it, and a picture of a smiling woman appears on the screen.

"What's this?" Jack asked.

"If you must know, it's my wife," Malaki replied. Then suddenly, the pedestal activated, and the stones started moving on their own. The same buzzing-like hum of the device power up could be heard, and we all took a step back.

"What did you do?" Jack asked.

"I didn't do anything; it engaged on its own," Sam replied.

"Turn it off," Jack ordered.

"How?"

"It's drawing energy from the ionization in the atmosphere. There's nothing Major Carter can do," Malaki stated.

"Excuse me? How'd you know her name?" Jack asked, pointing at Sam.

"You told me," Malaki answered.

"No, I didn't, not this time around," Jack replied.

"It doesn't matter. You're too late," Malaki said.

"How do you shut this thing off?" Jack asked, half yelling over the humming noise.

"Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you," Malaki answered.

"Sir, it's building up some kind of charge," Sam yelled.

"Daniel, you know how to read this stuff. Get up here and shut it off," Jack shouted.

"What?" Daniel asked, walking up to the pedestal.

"Are you kidding me? I wouldn't even know where to begin; I mean, it would take years to translate. I don't even have enough…" Suddenly, the Stargate activated, and we were engulfed in a blinding light…

…I looked up from my bowl of soup to see Jack holding a spoon full of fruit loops. "Anyway, I'm sorry, but that just happens to be how I feel about it. What do you think?" Daniel asked Jack. Jack dropped his spoon and put his hand on his head. I sighed and did the same.

"Not again," I mumbled. I was starting to develop a headache. Apparently, having a day repeat itself over and over again isn't good for a person's health.

"It was just a question," Daniel says, sounding a little hurt. Jack and I both looked up at him, then at each other. I shook my head. I moved my bowl of soup to the side and put my head down on the table.

_**Briefing room**_

It was the same as before, except this time Teal'c, Jack, and I were standing behind our chairs. Before Sam could say anything, Jack started talking. "All right, here's the deal. We're all stuck in a time loop of some kind. However Teal'c, Anna, and I seem to be the only ones who realize it. Now there's this alien device on six thirty-nine. It shoots a beam at the Stargate which…err…subspace something…" Jack looked over at Teal'c. "What?" Hammond, Daniel, and Sam were all staring at us.

"Accesses the subspace field the Stargate is capable of generating. It is powered by ionization," Teal'c stated. Sam walked towards us with this intrigued look on her face.

"In the atmosphere, right. Which is caused by…" He stops to point at Teal'c. "I know this one… magnets!" he said.

"The geomagnetic storm," I said.

"Of course. Anyway, I don't know why none of you don't remember this. But I do know for a fact there's no point in having old Doc Fraiser examining us again!" Jack said quickly. Hammond, Sam, and Daniel all just stared at us with puzzled looks on their faces…

_**Infirmary**_

Once again, Fraiser is shining a light in Jack's eyes, and a nurse is putting a thermometer in my and Teal'c's mouths. "I ask you, what could possibly be in my eye that could explain this?" Jack asked sarcastically.

_**Daniel's Office**_

Jack, Teal'c, and I walked to Daniel's office and caught him just as he was about to leave. "You're better off in here," Jack said.

"No kidding," I answered under my breath.

"I was just coming to look for you," Daniel said.

"I know," Jack replied as Daniel put the papers on the table.

"Err…I've managed to translate a section of the west wall," Daniel said, pointing to the computer screen showing a section of the west wall.

"It appears to be some sort of planetary history," Daniel stated.

"Daniel that's very nice, but focus on the altar," Jack said.

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"Malaki initiated the time loop by manipulating the symbols on the surface," Teal'c explained.

"Figure out the symbols, figure out how to stop this!" I exclaimed.

"Just because someone can recognize symbols on a keyboard doesn't mean he or she can run a computer. If I can translate the rest of the text, I can put the device in a proper context and figure out what it's supposed to do," Daniel declared.

"We know what it does! It's a time loop machine," Jack said loudly.

"Err…think about it. Who would build a device that loops time every ten hours?" Daniel asked.

"Who knows? But that's what it does," Jack said.

"Yes but maybe that's not what it's supposed to do. I mean, for all we know that's just an accidental by-product of its true function," Daniel stated. Daniel's phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello…Ok, we're on our way." He put the phone down. "Sam has something," Daniel said…


	6. Window of opportunity Part 4: Memorizing

_**Briefing room**_

I was sitting in the briefing room with SG-1 and Hammond. There was a schematic of the galaxy on the computer. Sam stepped forward and started talking, "According to Colonel O'Neill, in the first loop he, Anna, and Teal'c witnessed a beam striking the Stargate on P4X 639. Then, the gate became energized somehow. But now in the second loop at the exact same moment, they witnessed a similar effect in our own gate room here on Earth."

"Sounds about right," Jack said.

"Ok, so if we really are under the influence of an alien technology, then the effect is clearly being translated to Earth via the Stargate, in which case the solution is simple," Sam stated.

"We dial out," Daniel exclaimed.

"Exactly; a few minutes before this is set to begin again, we establish an outgoing wormhole to… I don't know…say, the Tollan home world, and anyone or anything trying to dial in from P4X 639 will get a busy signal," Sam said. Jack looked at Hammond, who nodded his head.

"Let's do it," Hammond said.

_**Control room**_

We were all standing in the control room. "Chevron five locked," the technician announced, looking down at the computer screen which showed the dial sequence progression.

"Chevron six locked," he said a few moments later. I watched the gate as it continued to spin until the seventh Chevron was in place, but it didn't glow like the rest of them.

"Chevron seven will not engage," the technician said in dismay.

"What?" Sam asked in surprise.

"It won't lock. I can't establish a connection," he explained.

"I'm running a diagnostic," Sam said, sitting down in front of the control panel. Suddenly the gate began to spin.

"Incoming wormhole," said the technician.

"Close the iris," Hammond ordered. The iris closed as a group of armed guards stepped into the gate room and pointed their weapons at the gate. Jack sighed and looked over at us.

"Oh crap!" Jack said.

"Not _again,_" I groaned.

"This doesn't make any sense; there's nothing wrong on our end. We should have been able to dial out," Sam exclaimed. Then the gate opened, and an arc of energy shot through the room. Sam looked up at us, and Jack just waved his hands as the light engulfed us…

_**Commissary**_

Once again, I look up from my soup to see Jack about to shove a spoon full of fruit loops into his mouth. "Anyway, I'm sorry, but that just happens to be how I feel about it. What do you think?" Daniel asked. Jack put his spoon down and sat back in his chair, and I slammed my head down on the table.

"Ask me tomorrow," Jack says tiredly.

_**Daniel's office**_

Daniel was looking at the computer screen with the images that SG15 took. "…Just because someone can recognize the symbols on a keyboard doesn't mean they can run a computer…" Jack waved his hands in the air for Daniel to stop.

"We've been over this!" Jack exclaims. Daniel stops and stares at us.

"I'm telling you, the only way to stop this loop," Jack said, touching the screen, "is to figure out how to run that stuff." Daniel looked at the screen.

"If we really have had this conversation before, then I probably pointed it out to you that there's no way I can translate this entire text in less than a day," Daniel stated.

"Oh, I am so ahead of you," Jack said, picking up a tape recorder. "I put the whole thing on tape last time so you don't have to start from scratch." He pressed the button on the tape recorder, but I didn't hear anything. After a second, Jack picked the tape recorder up and hit it on the table.

"If what you say is true, when the loop started again, then your recording wouldn't have happened…yet," Daniel explained.

"Right," Jack said, putting the tape recorder down.

"Did I not say that your plan would be unsuccessful?" Teal'c said. Jack raised his finger to shut Teal'c up.

"Careful…be careful." Then, Jack turned to Daniel. "What about notes? Indelible ink?" Daniel just stared at Jack.

"Look, if you guys are the only ones with memories of previous loops, then you're gonna have to help me by learning and remembering," Daniel said.

"Fine," Jack agreed, picking up a picture, "How hard can it be?" Daniel grabbed the picture, and turned it the right way.

I sat back in my chair looking over a book about Latin. Jack was reading a book entitled, _Latin for Novices_ by Joseph Mallozzi, PhD. Teal'c is also reading a book on Latin.

"Potteramous, pottera, protarat, cram, eras, crat, cramus…" Jack says. Daniel was standing in front of the chalk board, translating the text. Jack put his book down.

"This is a bad idea," he said in frustration.

"It would appear we have no choice," Teal'c replied. Suddenly the alarms went off, and one could hear the technician announcing an unscheduled off-world activation. Jack sighed, and looked over at Teal'c and me.

"You know the worst part about this? Every time we loop, Daniel asks me a question and…I wasn't listening the first time," Jack said.

"You are not the only one who must endure some discomfort, O'Neill," Teal'c said, telling us about what happened to him…

_**SGC Corridor**_

…Teal'c was walking down the hallway when an airman opens a door in front of him, and hits him in the face. "Sorry sir, I didn't realize you were there!" the airman said.

"You have said that on many occasions," Teal'c said, very annoyed.

"I…"

"Perhaps next time, I will not be so forgiving," Teal'c replied, walking off…

_**Daniel's office**_

Jack, Teal'c, and I were sitting at the desk, facing Daniel, who is translating. Jack is playing with two paper balls.

"Section twenty-three ends with a reference to perennial inventus," Daniel said.

"We've been over this," I answered. Daniel turned towards me.

"I believe it means the approaching disaster," Teal'c deduced.

"Good…"

…We were _once again_ helping Daniel translate on the chalk board in his office. "…On the machine itself. With recurring use, the machine surrenders to the rigors of time…"

"That is incorrect, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c countered. Daniel turned to face us.

"The word abiceerum means to give up, not surrender," Jack said casually…

…I was sitting back in my chair, staring at the board while Teal'c was reading, Jack was spinning in his chair, and Daniel was explaining something. "Ok, this section of the text seems to deal primarily with their arrival on P4X 639…"

… "Ok, now this section of the text seems to deal primarily with their arrival on P4X 639," Daniel said pointing at the symbol, "Now this word here, deductavum is a derivation of devuctum." Then Jack began to juggle a couple of paper balls in his chair, while me, and Teal'c stare at him…

…Jack was standing up, expertly juggling three paper balls. "Ok, this section of the text seems to deal primarily with their arrival on P4X 639," Daniel explained…

…This time, Teal'c was standing up juggling three paper balls. "…Appears to be a reference to the gradual degeneration of the machine itself…" Daniel said.

…I was standing up juggling three paper balls, trying not to drop them as Jack and Teal'c watched. "…Appears to be a reference to the gradual degeneration of the machine itself…" Daniel said once again…

…Daniel was staring at the chalk board. But Jack, Teal'c, and I had lost interest in what he was saying almost four loops ago. Now, we were all juggling paper balls. "…Foundation of a colony." Daniel turned around and saw us.

"Guys, are you getting this 'cause this is important?" Daniel said. Then the alarms went off, and there was a flash of light…

_**Commissary**_

Teal'c and I walked into the commissary to see Jack sitting with his feet up on a table, an empty plate in front of him and a bottle of ketchup and mustard in each hand. He looked up at us as we entered the room. "O'Neill, should we not be assisting Daniel Jackson with the translation?" Teal'c asked.

"Yeah, it may be boring, but if we want to break the loop, we need to help Daniel," I said. Jack started drawing on the plate with the ketchup and mustard.

"I'm taking this loop off," Jack said. I looked at Teal'c, then we both sat down.

"I'm telling you guys, if we don't find a way out of this soon, I'm gonna lose it," Jack said. Teal'c stared at him.

"Lose it…it meant go crazy, nuts, insane, bonzo, no longer in possession of one's faculties," he continued, drawing on the plate with the ketchup and mustard, "three fries short of a happy meal…WACKO!" He lifts the plate up to show us a drawing of a smiling face…

_**Daniel's office**_

…Jack is writing a translation on the board while Teal'c, Daniel, and I watch. Then, Jack finished a line and walked over to us.

"Teal'c?" Jack said, handing the chalk to Teal'c, then sitting down.

"Thank you, O'Neill," Teal'c replied.

"No, no, thank you, Teal'c," Jack answered, sitting back in his chair and putting his hands to his face.

"Exactly how many of these loops have you…have we been through?" Daniel asked.

"I've lost track," Jack declared.

"That must be frustrating," Daniel said.

"Err…yeah!" Jack said sarcastically.

"On the other hand, it's kind of an opportunity," Daniel said.

"How's that?" I asked.

"Well, think about it. I mean, if you know in advance that everything is always going to go back to the way it was, then you could do anything for as long as you want without having to worry about the consequences," Daniel said. I looked over at Jack and Teal'c. Then, Jack stood up.

"Excuse me," Jack said, walking out of the room. I followed behind him with Teal'c behind me…


	7. Window of opportunity Part 5: Looping

_**Gate room**_

… Jack, Teal'c, and I were standing in front of the gate. A wormhole had just opened. We had set up some astro turf at the bottom of the ramp, and we were dressed in golf outfits. Teal'c shot a golf ball through the gate.

"Oh yeah! That's how to play," Jack said, walking up to take a shot. He then thought twice and turned to back to us. "How far is Alaris anyway?"

"Several billion miles, O'Neill," Teal'c answered.

"That's gotta be a record!" Jack replied, taking his shot and stepped aside to let me have mine…

Jack was just about to hit another golf ball through the gate when I heard Hammond yelling at him. "Colonel O'Neill, what the hell are you doing?" Hammond yelled. Jack turned around to face the control room angrily.

"In the middle of my back swing!" he yelled angrily and animatedly…

_**SGC corridor **_

…Teal'c was walking down the hallway when the airman opened the door, hitting Teal'c in the face once again. "Sorry, sir, I didn't see you there," the airman said. Teal'c calmly slammed the door shut on the airman; he smiled and walked down the corridor…

_**Control room**_

…I was standing in the control with Hammond and Sam when Jack came walking in wearing a yellow shirt and a black cap, and holding some papers in his hand. He walked up to us. "Excuse me, George," Jack said, handing the papers to Hammond.

"Colonel, what are you doing out of uniform?" Hammond asked. Jack looked at his watch.

"Handing you my resignation," Jack answered. Hammond stared at him shocked, and Sam stood up.

"Resigning, what for?" Sam asked.

"So, I can do," Jack said, looking down at his watch, "this." He grabbed Sam and gave her a big kiss. Right as the gate opens, there's a bright flash of light…

_**Briefing room**_

I was sitting in between Jack and Teal'c. Jack had his head resting on his hand and was smiling at Sam. "What are you smiling at?" Sam asked.

"Nothing," Jack said. I covered my mouth, trying to keep from laughing. Daniel was standing at the front of the table in front of the computer that had an image from P4X 639 displayed on it.

"What have you got for us, Dr. Jackson?" Hammond asked.

"Err…with the help of Teal'c, Anna, and," he says, pointing at Jack and raising his eyebrow, "Jack, I've managed to complete the translation," Daniel stated.

"As I originally suspected, P4X 639 was once a colony of the Ancients. They thrived there for thousands of years until they were struck by some sort of unspecified cataclysm, perhaps a disease, but we'll never really know for sure. In any case, facing certain destruction, they built a time machine," Daniel explained.

"They were going to go back and change their history, to avoid their fate," Jack said.

"Right, but it didn't work. Instead of sending a team of scientists back to the key moment in their history, the device caused a short-term continuous loop, just like the one we've been experiencing. They experienced the same day dozens, perhaps hundreds of times trying to get the machine to work, but in the end, they gave up. They shut it down and…let the end come," Daniel explained.

"So the loop can be broken?" Hammond asked. Jack nodded his head, and Daniel walked over to the computer screen.

"Err…there's a section of text on the altar that deals specifically with the geomagnetic storms that power the device. Apparently, they recur every fifty or so years which is why incidentally-"

"Yes, sir! The loop can be broken," Jack said, interrupting Daniel.

"I was getting to that. When we activate the symbols on the altar in the right sequence, I think we can shut it down," Daniel said.

"Colonel, have your team geared up and ready to embark in thirty minutes," Hammond ordered.

"Yes sir!" Jack said…

_**P4X 639**_

We stepped down out of the gate, and Sam looked down at her instruments. "The geomagnetic storms are building up. We shouldn't stay long," Jack said. Sam looked at Jack with shock.

"Lucky guess," he said, shrugging his shoulders. We walked over to the altar.

"MALAKI," Jack yelled.

"I don't see anyone, Sir," Sam said.

"He's around here somewhere, and he knows we're on to him," Jack said. He gave us a hand signal to tell us to pan out. Teal'c reached the altar area first and was thrown back by a force field. He landed on the ground, unconscious.

"Teal'c!" Jack and I yell at the same time. We all ran over to him; Sam and I bent down next to Teal'c. I looked up to see Malaki walking towards the altar. He took his sunglasses off calmly.

"I'm sorry, but you've come to break the time loop, and I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Malaki stated. I watched as Malaki worked at the altar.

"Get away from that thing!" Jack yelled. Malaki looked up at us for a second, then continued with what he was doing. Jack picked up a stone and threw it at the barrier, but it just rebounded off of it.

"It's no good, sir. It looks like a variation of a Goa'uld force shield," Sam said.

"In fact, it is, Major. I had to trade several rare artifacts for the field generator but it was well worth it," Malaki said. Daniel walked up to the force field.

"Malaki, we have to reset those controls, or the loop is going to restart itself again," Daniel warned.

"I'm counting on it. I need more time. Once I've correctly deciphered the symbols on the altar, I will be able to master the time device," Malaki said.

"Why, so you can be king of Groundhog Day?" Jack asked.

"Do you think I would do this for personal power? She…" He stopped talking for a second. "…You wouldn't understand," he said.

"What happened?" Jack asked. Malaki thought for a second.

"She died…twelve years ago. When I found this place and discovered its true purpose, I dedicated myself to unlock its mysteries," Malaki said.

"So you could go back and save her?" Sam said. Suddenly, Teal'c woke up. Sam and I helped him to his feet.

"No, that would be quite impossible. She died from a congenital heart weakness. Not even the ability to travel time could change that," Malaki said.

"Then, why are you doing this?" Jack asked.

"To be with her once more," he said, turning back to the altar.

"Malaki, the device doesn't work," Daniel said. Malaki looked up at us.

"It never did," Daniel continued.

"It never did? You're living proof," Malaki countered.

"We finished translating the text on these ruins. The Ancients who built this place never got it to work. They tried over and over again just like you. But in the end, they just gave up. Why do you think this place has been deserted for so long? They couldn't save themselves," Daniel said.

"You're wrong. There must be some other explanation. I can make this work!" Malaki said desperately.

"You can't! They proved it can't be done. You're just going to go on like this forever. You'll be trapped!" Daniel said.

"Along with billions of innocent others," Teal'c added.

"This device activates fourteen Stargates simultaneously. That's fourteen worlds reliving the same day over and over," Sam said.

"I err…I didn't realize," He answered. He looked down at his equipment as it signals the coming of the storm.

"But it doesn't matter. Once I am able to input the correct time coordinates, the loop will be broken," Malaki said, refusing to give up.

"The people who made that machine are the same ones who made the Stargates, and they couldn't get the damn thing to work. And even if you could, just for the sake of arguing…you can't change what happened to her," Jack argued.

"I can touch her face again and talk with her, hear her laugh," Malaki explained.

"Like you remember?" Jack asked.

"Yes," he said sadly.

"And then what'll happen?" Jack asked.

"She'll die," Malaki said quietly.

"And then what? You'll start over?" Jack asked. Malaki looked down at the altar. Suddenly, the altar activated for the next loop, and the altar started building up energy.

"Hurry it up a bit, or we'll have to start this all over from the beginning," I said. Jack looked at me with an irritated look on his face.

"Listen to me; I know what it's like," Jack said.

"You can't!" Malaki said.

"_**I lost my son**_, I know…and as much as I…I could never live that over again," Jack yelled. Malaki looked at Jack sadly.

"Could you?" Jack asked Malaki.

"No," He said sadly.

"Let her go," Jack said. Malaki reached forward slowly, and deactivated the altar. The energy build up stopped and the force field lowered. Jack walked towards Malaki, and took the photograph of Malaki's wife out of his bag, and handed it to him. Malaki looked at it sadly…

_**Gate room**_

We walked down the ramp towards Hammond. "Well, we're still here, Colonel. I assume you were successful?" Hammond said.

"Well, general you know what they say. If at first you don't succeed, try, try, try, try, try again," Jack said. I walked out of the gate room and to the girls' locker room to take a shower.

_**Commissary**_

I was sitting across from Jack with Sam, and Daniel on either side of me. Jack was eating a bowl of oatmeal. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone enjoy oatmeal so much," Daniel exclaimed.

"When you've been eating fruit loops for who knows how long, a little variety helps," Jack replied.

"We got a message from the Tok'ra. Apparently, they've been trying to contact us for over three months," Sam said.

"Really?" Jack said.

"Who knows when they first realized that we were cut off? I mean, there's really no telling how much time passed," Sam said.

"Let me ask you two something. In all the time that you were…err…looping, were you ever tempted to do something crazy?" Daniel asked. I looked over at Jack.

"I mean…you could do anything without worrying about the consequences," Daniel said.

"You know, it's funny. You asked me that before," Jack replied.

"And?" Daniel asked. Jack just looked at Sam and smiled. Sam and Daniel looked puzzled as Jack took another bite of oatmeal. I rolled my eyes and got up.

"I'm going to go hang out with Sha're. I haven't talked to her in who knows how long," I said, walking out of the Commissary…


	8. Family bonding

"Okay so we were playing golf, and Jack was just about to hit a ball through the gate when General Hammond started yelling at him," I said, laughing. Sha're laughed with me.

"I can't believe that we were stuck in a time loop," She replied.

"I know it is pretty hard to believe," I said. Daniel walked into the room at that moment.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'll just go," Daniel said hastily.

"No, no, no, no, you stay I go," I told him, grabbing his arm. I pushed him back into the room, and walked out, shutting the door behind me. I smiled, and walked to my room. I laid down on my bed, and closed my…

_I walked into the briefing room, to see General Hammond, Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, and Colonel Jack O'Neill sitting at the table. _

"_Come in, sit down," General Hammond ordered. I sat down in a chair across from Jack._

"_Anna I've decided to assign you to SG-1," General Hammond stated. My eyes widened. _

"_Welcome to the team," Jack said. I smiled._

"_Thanks," I replied. This is the best day ever. _

"_Your first mission will be three days from now," General Hammond told us. We all stood up, and walked out of the briefing room…_

I opened my eyes, and looked around the room. I was lying on my bed in the SGC. For a moment I thought I was back in my own universe, but then everything that had happened came back to me. It was just too much. I couldn't take it. Even though I basically had my team back, it just wasn't the same. I still missed 'my real' team. I put my head in my hands, and started crying softly. I wiped my eyes, and curled up on my bed, and fell back asleep…

"_Come on lets go," I yelled, herding people through the gate. I saw a glider pass over head, and a couple blasts from the glider hit the ground several feet away. _

"_Anna get through the gate," Jack yelled. I was about to go through when I saw a kid a couple feet away fall down. A glider was flying towards us. I took off towards the kid. I picked the kid up, and ran back to the gate. A blast hit the ground right where the kid had fallen. _

"_Get through the gate now," Jack yelled. I looked over at him. He was angry. I saw a small ball of light heading towards us, from space. It was getting bigger, and bigger. _

"_What are you looking at?" Jack asked, turning to look. It looked like a Goa'uld ship had fired its weapons at the planet. I watched for a second as the last person steeped through the gate._

"_Crap, we have got to go," Jack yelled shoving me through the gate. I came out on the other side, with the kid clinging tightly to my shirt. He was whimpering, softly._

"_Hey it's okay, you're save now," I said to him. He couldn't be more than five. He buried his face in my shoulder. Jack steeped out of the gate, and I followed him down the ramp. I heard the gate close behind us…_

Just another reason to be sad about my SG-1, and SGC being destroyed; I'll never know what happened to that kid. I sighed. There where so many memories flooding my mind right now. I was just so tired, both from having one day repeat over, and over, and over again, and from crying; that I fell right back asleep…

_… "Okay so if I win this hand, then you two have to kiss," I stated, looking up from my cards. I smiled at the look on Jack's face._

"_What?" Jack, and Sam both said at the same time. Daniel was laughing hysterically, and Teal'c was giving us one of his famous eyebrow raises. Sha're smiled, and Kawalsky snickered. _

"_You heard me, if I win this hand then you two have to kiss," I told Jack, smiling and looking down at my cards. _

"_And if I win?" Jack questioned. I thought for a second. _

"_Ah, you know I can't think of anything," I said. _

"_Of course not," Jack replied. _

"_Okay if you win, you can have my motorcycle," I said._

"_You have yourself a bet," Jack said, happily.__I looked down at my cards. I had a 10 of hearts, a Jack of hearts, a Queen of hearts, a King of hearts, and an Ace of hearts._

"_Straight flush beat that," Jack said, smiling. _

"_All right then I will," I replied setting my cards down on the table, "Royal flush," Jack's smile disappeared, and I smiled. _

"_I can't believe this," Jack said, dumbfounded. _

"_So sometime between now, and say tomorrow you two have to kiss," I stated, getting up to get something to drink…_

…I opened my eyes. That night was the last night that we all spent together, before the Goa'uld attacked. I burst into tears, and curled up in a ball on my bed. At that moment Jack walked into the room.

"Hey Anna I…" Jack stopped midsentence when he saw me crying. I wiped away the tears, and sat up. He shut the door, walked over to my bed, and sat down next to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, I'm not," I replied. Jack wrapped his arms around me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Everything, I know that my SG-1 is dead, but then I'm here with you guys, and now all these memories about my SG-1 are coming back," I said, crying into Jack's shoulder.

"Hey, hey it's okay," Jack replied, rubbing me on the back. I cried for a couple minutes.

"Hey can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Yeah sure," Jack replied.

"Where you and your Anna close?" I asked him.

"She was my cousin, and we worked together, of course we were close, and you know I miss her a lot, and it is a bit weird to see you here, cause I know you're not her, but in a way you're still my cousin," Jack replied. I lifted my head off his shoulder, and smiled at him.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," He said.

"Hey did you guys have a Friday night poker day?" I asked him.

"No," Jack answered. I smiled.

"Well maybe now would be a good time to start having one, and I could kick your but at it like I did in my universe," I said.

"You beat me at poker, no way, you didn't even play poker, well my Anna didn't play poker, but you're not her," Jack replied. I laughed.

"I think Sha're, and Kawalsky would love to have a Friday night poker game again, in my universe we would all get together at your house, and have a poker tournament," I told him.

"Hm it does sound like fun," He stated. I smiled.

"So," I said.

"All right," Jack said.

"Yes, so now all I have to do is get everyone to say yes to Friday night poker, and I also have to buy myself a new motorcycle," I grumbled.

"Actually I kinda kept my Anna's motorcycle, you can have it if you want," Jack said. I smiled, and wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank you," I exclaimed.

"No problem kiddo," Jack said.

"Hm funny my Jack used to call me kiddo," I remembered.

"Okay, before we go with this Friday night poker, I'd like it if you'd stop say your Jack, it's kind of weird," He said.

"Yeah it sounded weird to me to," I replied, laughing…


	9. Watergate Part 1

Me, Jack, Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c were walking towards the gate room. I could hear the sound of the gate activating. "The MALP readings indicate a very low UV level. All other indications suggest a positive environment," Sam stated.

"Sounds good," Jack replied as we entered the gate room.

"It's going to take us two weeks to get the Enkarans fully transplanted," Daniel said.

"If the planet proves to be suitable," Teal'c pointed out.

"It better be, they're running out of time," Daniel said. We stopped at the foot of the ramp. I watched as the seventh chevron fell in place, but it didn't light up, and the gate didn't open. We all turned to look at Sgt. Davis in the control room.

"Chevron seven won't engage," Davis said. Sam looked over at Jack, and Jack nodded his head. Sam ran out of the room, and a second later she was standing in the control room.

"I don't understand it, the diagnostic shows no problems," Davis said to Sam.

"sir this is going to take a while," Sam said over the speaker. She looked down at the computer, and started typing something into the computer.

**Control room**

Sam was sitting at the console with Sgt. Davis. Me, General Hammond, and the rest of Sg-1 where standing behind the Sam, and Sgt. Davis.

"It looks like there was an energy spike in our power log about eight minutes before we first tried dialing out," Sam explained.

"Err, correct me if I'm wrong but isn't that something we've seen before when another gate is being used on Earth?" Daniel asked.

"Like when Maybourne's NID guys had the other gate," Jack replied.

"There is no longer a second Stargate on Earth," Teal'c stated.

"But our gate was destroyed along with Thor's ship," I reminded them.

"But if there was another gate and its use was responsible for the energy spike there might be a corresponding seismic tremor, like when the gate was found in Antarctica," Sam stated.

"I've got something," Sgt. Davis said. I looked down at the computer screen. There was a map of Siberia, and its surrounding countries. There was a dot flashing on the center of the map.

"There was a minor seismic event that matches the time in our power log exactly," Sam said.

"Is that Siberia?" Jack asked.

"Yes sir, and there's only on explanation I can think of," Sam said.

"The Russians have a Stargate," Daniel finished.

**Briefing room**

Me, Jack, Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c were standing in the briefing room, waiting for General Hammond. Jack was looking down at some airmen who were running diagnostics on the gate. General Hammond walked into the room, and sat down.

"The Russians recovered the Stargate from the bottom of the ocean," General Hammond told us.

"I thought we swept the whole area," Jack said.

"We're talking about hundreds of square miles Colonel. The Russian navy was on alert because they picked up Thor's ship on satellite. They must have got lucky and beat us to it," General Hammond explained.

"And they're admitting this?" I asked.

"We didn't give them much choice major. The pentagon said we had the evidence that could prove it," General Hammond said.

"Obviously they figured out how to use it," Daniel replied.

"It took us years!" Sam exclaimed.

"Apparently the Russians know quite a bit about the SGC," General Hammond said.

:How," Jack asked suspiciously.

"They didn't say. How they got it open isn't the issue right now either. The problem is it won't close," General Hammond told us.

"Well that doesn't make any sense I mean shouldn't it eventually shut down on its own?" Daniel asked.

"Even the Goa'uld themselves have not been able to sustain a wormhole for longer than 38 minutes," Teal'c reminded us.

"What about another black hole planet?" Jack asked.

"We would detect a gravitational anomaly sir," Sam told him. Jack looked at her annoyed.

"The Russian government is divided on how to deal with the situation. It seems the Russian president didn't support setting up a Stargate program in the first place. Until we called they were planning on bombing the facility and covering the whole thing up," General Hammond said.

"And now?" Jack asked.

"One of the Russian scientists involved in starting the program convinced them to send in a team to assess the situation and determine if it can be resolved in another way," General Hammond told us.

"Who's the scientist?" I asked.

"Dr. Svetlana Markov," General Hammond answered. Sam looked up at General Hammond in surprise.

"Wow, I know her work she's brilliant," Sam stated.

"She knows about you too major. To that end she's convinced Moscow to let SG-1 be the team that goes to Siberia," General Hammond said.

"You're kidding?" Jack asked.

"Jack I'm thankful they're smart enough to realize this has global implications and that you are the foremost experts on the Stargate," General Hammond replied.

"General we'd be walking into an unknown situation to save their rosy butts!" Jack exclaimed.

"Err we can't use our gate until they get theirs shut down," Daniel reminded Jack.

"Not to mention the potential danger of having an open wormhole between Earth and who knows where," Sam added.

"You'll rendezvous with Dr. Markov in Russia, and proceed to the base from there," General Hammond said. Jack rolled his eyes…


	10. Watergate Part 2: Sky diving

**Russian Airbase**

We were standing next to an USAF airplane, dressed in our cold weather gear. I watched as a jeep drove towards us. It stopped next to us, and a woman got out of the car.

"Dr. Markov I presume?" Jack asked.

"Sorry I'm late," She replied.

"Dr. It's an honor. I've read your work," Sam said.

"And you're Major Carte. I had hoped we would meet under different circumstances," Dr. Markov replied.

"Jack O'Neill," Jack said, holding out his hand. Dr. Markov looked at him for a second, then shook his hand.

"Yes," She replied, quietly. Then she looked over at me, Daniel, and Teal'c.

"Dr. Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, and Anna," She states. I was surprised that she knew who we were. Teal'c gave her a slight bow, to acknowledge her.

"How do you know about the SGC?" Sam asked.

"I have read extensive files on all of you," Dr. Markov replied.

"The question was… how?" Jack stated.

"I learned to read English at the age of 6. It was not difficult," Dr. Markov explained.

"Russian humor," Jack said, at the smile that Sam gave her.

"I will tell you what I can on the way," Dr. Markov told us, walking towards the plane. We followed her onto the plane…

**USAF airplane**

Sam sat down next to Jack, and Daniel on the bench, while I was sitting next to Teal'c on the other bench. We were all wear headsets, so that we could talk to each other.

"I was first contacted shortly after Russian satellites picked up what we believed was an alien spaceship entering the atmosphere," Dr. Markov explained. Daniel looked over at Jack.

"Alien spaceship huh?" Jack asked.

"About two months ago. It disintegrated during entry, and crashed into the Pacific. The Stargate was recovered after an extensive sweep of the ocean floor. During that search one of our foxtrot submarines went missing. You may be familiar with the incident," Dr. Markov said.

"Not a clue," Jack said. Dr. Markov gave Jack a funny look.

"I was assigned as chief science officer, second in command to Colonel Sarkalov. We've been in operation for 37 days albeit against the wishes of certain very powerful people in the government," Dr. Markov continued.

"What did they want to do?" I asked.

"They threatened to expose the existence of your program," Dr. Markov stated.

"To what end?" Jack asked.

"To get the US to share the technology you have obtained," Dr. Markov said. Jack raised his eyebrows at her.

"So what stopped them?" Sam asked.

"We activated our gate. I convinced the military that we could benefit from our own program more than we could trust you," Dr. Markov explained. Jack smirked at her.

"Ah!" Jack replied.

"How did you activate it?" Daniel asked.

"We have a dialing device," She told us.

"The DHD, you found the one from Giza!" Daniel exclaimed.

"It was confiscated from the Germans after the Second World War," Dr. Markov said.

"Well now I understand how you can send your people through and get them to return to your gate instead of our," Sam said.

"That makes one of us," Jack replied. Dr. Markov looked over at Jack.

"Our gate superseded yours as long as the dialing device was connected. We only kept it connected when we were using it to prevent any crossover. It required precise timing but it worked," Dr. Markov explained.

"Until now," Jack said, sarcastically.

"As for the current situation, I really don't know what has happened. There has been no contact with the base since yesterday at twelve hundred hours," Dr. Markov said.

"Sir, we have a visual from the target runway. It appears to be iced over and there's no response from the control tower," The co-pilot said.

"We're going to have to jump," Dr. Markov stated. Daniel looked over at Jack with a panicked look on his face.

"Out of the plane?" Daniel asked. Teal'c looked unsure, and Sam closed her eyes for a second.

"Sweet," I mumbled. I'd never jumped out of a plane before.

"I'm going with or without you Colonel," Dr. Markov stated.

"I suppose you expect my male bravado to kick in right about now?" Jack asked her.

"I read your file," She said.

"No mention of bravado eh?" Jack replied.

"There are 47 people down there who may need our help," Dr. Markov said. Jack leaned forwards.

"Look, you don't have to tell me what's at stake here. We've got 7 teams off world who can't get home until we fix what you screwed up," Jack said, looking very seriously. Jack leaned back.

"Stu… gear em up… for a jump," Jack told the co-pilot. Jack stood up, and the co-pilot handed each of us a parachute. Teal'c looked at his with a confused look on his face.

"I do not understand O'Neill," Teal'c stated.

"It's called a parachute," Jack explained. Sam looked up at Teal'c.

"It slows your descent after you jump out of the plane," She said. Teal'c looked unconvinced.

"This device appears to be poorly designed to perform such a function," Teal'c stated. I laughed.

"It opens after you jump… don't worry about it, I've done it hundreds of times," Jack reassured Teal'c.

"I assume you've brought Haz-Mat," Dr. Markov asked.

"Yeah, we thought somebody should be prepared," Jack said sarcastically. Dr. Markov and Sam looked at Jack with a frustrated look.

"Is he always like this?" Dr. Markov asked Sam.

"Actually this is quite charming," Sam replied. Dr. Markov rolled her eyes. The plane doors opened, and two airmen dropped a crate of supplies out of the plane. We each approached the doorway. Teal'c had a weird look on his face.

"It's easy just jump, the pull this," Jack stated, pointing to the parachute release wire.

"This does not seem wise O'Neill!" Teal'c replied.

"I said it was easy, not wise," Jack said.

"If we get separated we'll rendezvous at the base," Dr. Markov said, then she jumped out of the plane followed by Sam.

"This does not seem wise!" Teal'c repeated. Jack gave him a little push, and he jumped out of the plane. Daniel approached me, and Jack, and gave Jack an apprehensive look, then jumped. Jack looks at me. I smiled, and jumped out of the plane, with Jack right behind me…


	11. Watergate Part 3: Mystry

**Ana's P.O.V. {Siberia}**

Me, Jack, Sam, and Dr. Markov were walking towards a building that was surrounded by mountains and covered in snow.

"Teal'c, Daniel come in…" Jack looked over at us, "There's been no response on the radios," He said.

"Their signals may be blocked if they are already inside," Dr. Markov replied…

**Russian Stargate Complex**

We entered the complex with our weapons out, and gas masks on.

"Up there," Dr. Markov said.

"Teal'c, Daniel do you read?" Jack asked,.

"I'm here," Teal'c replied, over the radio.

"Where?" Jack asked, as we all made our way up a set of stairs. The building was dark all except for the red alarm lights which were flashing.

"In the facility," Teal'c replied.

"Yeah, I'm here too," Daniel said.

"Where _in_ the facility are you guys?" I asked.

"Well I don't know exactly. Where are you?" Daniel asked.

"We just got inside, hang tight," Jack said. We reached the top of the stairs, and started walking along the platform.

"I'm picking up trace amounts of chlorine," Sam stated.

"Yeah?" Jack asked.

"Nothing dangerous at these levels sir," Sam replied. Jack looked around.

"All right what is this place?" He asked.

"It obviously wasn't built specifically for the Stargate program," Sam said.

"It was an experimental power station," Dr. Markov explained.

"Experimental?" I asked.

:All that I am allowed to say is that it was decommissioned two years ago," She finished.

"Oh please," Jack said under his breath.

"Are there light?" Sam asked.

"The power appears to have been diverted from all non-essential base functions. This way to the main control center," Dr. Markov said. We started walking again, and I could hear footsteps coming towards us. I could see a figure walking towards us.

"Daniel is that you?" Jack asked.

"I don't know. I'm walking down a long corridor," Daniel replied.

"Which one?" Jack asked. The figure moved closer, and Jack shone his flash light on the figure. Daniel looked at us surprised.

"This one!" He exclaimed. Dr. Markov walked past Daniel.

"This way," She said.

"Actually you might wanna see this first," Daniel said. We followed Daniel to a corridor, where Teal'c was bent over a dead body.

"These three were shot. I am unaware of how the others died," Teal'c stated, as we approached.

"These doors lead to the Stargate," Dr. Markov said. She walked over to a set of heavy looking doors, and started typing a pass code on the lock. Then she ran an ID card through the senor, and I heard the lock release. Dr. Markov pushed the door open, revealing an active stargate. I could see more dead bodies surrounding the gate. Dr. Markov looked around, and check each of the dead bodies.

"They're all dead," She said, quietly.

**Control room**

I followed behind Jack, Sam, Dr. Markov, Teal'c, and Daniel as we walked down a set of stairs. I looked around the room we'd just entered. There was a man slumped in a chair at a console. Dr. Markov removed her mask, and I could see that she was crying.

"It's safe," She said. Teal'c removed his mask.

"The air is indeed clean," He stated. I removed my mask along with Jack, Sam, and Daniel. Sam placed her hand on Dr. Markov's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"I knew these men and women Major, some of them quite well," Dr. Markov explained. Dr. Markov started typing something into the computer.

"So what happened here?" Jack asked.

"Colonel Sarkalov enacted the extreme measures protocol," Dr. Markov explained.

"what's that?" Daniel asked.

"The Stargate room is sealed and substance thirty-five is released throughout the base," Dr. Markov stated. Jack looked around at us with this blank look on his face.

"Nerve gas," Sam told him.

"Nerve gas!" Jack exclaimed.

"It's okay Colonel. It's a non-persistent gas, it evaporates after three hours," Dr. Markov replied. Jack shook his head.

"According to the computer the protocol was enacted yesterday," Dr. Markov continued.

"For what reason?" Teal'c asked.

"The computer log doesn't say," Dr. Markov said.

"All right, people were shooting each other around here before they got gassed. I wanna know why," Jack said.

"I'll see what we can find out," Daniel replied. Daniel looked over at Teal'c, and Dr. Markov grabbed some paper's, and handed them to Daniel.

"This is a list of all personnel assigned to the base. They should all be wearing ID tags," Dr. Markov stated. Daniel and Teal'c left, and Dr. Markov started typing something into the computer.

"So, what about the gate?" I asked.

"It's an outgoing wormhole but…" She looked at the computers readout, "That doesn't make sense. The EM protocol cuts off the dialing device. If the protocol was enacted yesterday, where has the outgoing wormhole been drawing its power from since then?" Dr. Markov asked.

"We've seen one drawing power from the source of the destination," Sam replied.

"Of course! The black hole incident," Dr. Markov exclaimed.

"Is there anything you don't know?" Jack asked. Dr. Markov ignored Jack's remark, and typed something into the computer.

"What were they doing," She questioned, standing up, and running out of the room, with me, Jack, and Sam following her.


	12. Water gate part 4: Missing sample

We followed Dr. Markov towards a large storage device. Dr. Markov climbed the ladder on one side of the storage device, and opened the top.

"It's gone!" She exclaimed.

"If I ask what and you say it's classified… I'm gonna shoot ya!" Jack exclaimed.

"The seventh address we successfully dialed led to a Stargate entirely submerged under water. We send a reconnaissance drone and found a dialing device so it was decided that a manned mini submarine would go next. A sample of the water was retrieved. It seemed to have unbelievable properties," Dr. Markov explained.

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"It was spontaneously emitting energy in the form of heat. If this liquid turned out to be an abundant clean energy source…"

"That doesn't seem possible," Sam interrupted.

"I was called away to Moscow before I could perform any significant analysis," Dr. Markov said.

"So no you're saying the water sample is gone?" I asked.

"Yes. There was a sealed container being kept in this containment vessel," Dr. Markov continued.

"And the Stargate is dialed into the water planet now?" Sam asked.

"Apparently but that doesn't make sense. They were supposed to continue on to the next two planets on our planned sequence and not revisit the water planet until I got back," Dr. Markov said.

"Let's confirm it. Do you have another reconnaissance drone?" Sam asked.

"We left the first one there," Dr. Markov answered, climbing down the container.

"All we have to do is reactivate the receiver," She said, heading back towards the control room, with Jack, Sam, and myself following behind her. When we got to the control room Jack radioed Daniel and Teal'c.

"Daniel, Teal'c," Jack said into the radio.

"What's up?" Daniel asked,

"Head back to the control room. Dr. Markov thinks you might want to see this," Jack explained…

I watched as Daniel and Teal'c walked into the room. Dr. Markov walked over to them, while Sam was sitting at a computer terminal, and Jack was looking over two body's that were slumped over a computer console.

"Thus far we have accounted for twenty-eight of the forty-seven numbers on the list," Teal'c explained. Daniel handed Dr. Markov the papers that Dr. Markov had given him earlier.

"Six of them were dressed as civilians not soldiers. They were all shot and there was no apparent reason why," Daniel said.

"They were the scientists working in the lab," Dr. Markov explained.

"So the guys experimenting on the water gave the soldiers reason to shoot," I said.

"So it seems," Dr. Markov replied, walking over to a computer terminal.

"What water?" Daniel asked.

"It was a sample brought back from a planet where the Stargate was submerged," Sam explained.

"I thought you might be interested Dr. Jackson," Dr. Markov said.

"We found some unusual ruins from an obviously extinct civilization on the oceans floor. Recording signal from the reconnaissance drone," She continued. She typed something into the computer, and I could see the drones recording of the underwater ruins.

"Can you get close?" Daniel asked.

"The drone is malfunctioning. I can only pan and tilt," Dr. Markov said. I watched as the camera panned, and then a couple bodies came into view.

"Why would those men proceed through the Stargate knowing they would drown on the other side?" Teal'c asked. Jack shook his head.

"Can you shut off the drone's transmitter from here?" Sam asked.

"Why?" Dr. Markov asked.

"Well even though the wormhole only allows matter to travel one way we are able to transmit radio signals back and forth," Sam explained.

"You think the drones radio transmitter is what is keeping the gate open?" Dr. Markov asked.

"That gate won't close if the drone is aiming a strong enough signal directly into the event horizon," Sam said.

"And the energy being emitted by the water has allowed the gate to stay open this long," Dr. Markov said.

"Exactly, it's a combination of factors but all we have to do is shut off the drone," Sam said. Dr. Markov typed something, then the screen flashed red.

"It's not responding to my command, I can't shut it down," She said.

"How long before its batteries die?" Same asked.

"The drone is nuclear powered," Dr. Markov replied. Jack looked up at her surprised.

"A nuclear powered drone?" He asked.

"We built several of them, we thought we might want to leave them on other planets for long term observation," Dr. Markov explained.

"How long term?" I asked. Dr. Markov looked between me, Jack, and Sam anxiously.

"Ten years," She replied…

…Dr. Markov pulled the cover sheets off of a small submarine.

"It will be simple to deactivate the drone from the other side," Dr. Markov said.

"Once it stops transmitting its signal the wormhole should close," Sam said.

"I'd like to get a closer look at those ruins," Daniel replied.

"How many people does that thing hold?" Jack asked.

"Three," Dr. Markov said.

"Oh darn… I've never been in a submarine before," Jack said, sarcastically.


	13. Water gate Part 5: Water planet

**Submarine {Sam's P.O.V.}**

I stepped off the ladder, and looked around the sub. It was small, and seemed to get smaller as Daniel, and Dr. Markov stepped off the ladder. I sat down in a seat, and Dr. Markov switched on all of the systems.

"Spacious, roomy, very nice," Daniel said, sarcastically.

"So exactly how much air do we have in this thing?" Daniel asked.

"Over a days' worth, we won't need more than an hour," Dr. Markov explained.

**Russian control room {Anna's P.O.V.}**

"Colonel can you hear us?" Dr. Markov asked over the link. Jack flipped a switch.

"Yeah I read you," Jack replied.

"Pressurizing, and proceeding through the gate," Dr. Markov stated. I watched over the video cameras as the sub was lifted into the air and moved to the Stargate.

"Good luck," Jack said.

"Thank you," Sam replied.

**Sub/alien planet {Sam's P.O.V.}**

I looked out the subs window. It was amazing.

"Wow!" I exclaimed.

"It is quite beautiful," Dr. Markov said.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"The rapid pressurization might cause your ears to block," Dr. Markov explained. Daniel clamped his hand over his nose, and blew trying to pop his ears.

"As you might notice there is no plant or animal life," Dr. Markov said.

"There doesn't appear to be any plant or animal life," Daniel re-stated, after clearing his ears.

"Colonel do you read?" Dr. Markov asked.

**Control room {Anna's P.O.V.}**

"Yeah?" Jack asked. I stared at the video, as Daniel appeared on the screen.

"We're counting five bodies on this side," Daniel said.

"Which means there could still be several personnel unaccounted for," Teal'c stated.

"All right we'll have another look around," Jack said.

"We're capturing the drone. Once it is inside the containment tank we can deactivate it and if Major Carter is right the gate will shut off. Ending transmission, over and out," Dr. Markov stated. I watched as Dr. Markov cut off the transmission, and I saw the Stargate shut down on the video link.

"So let's have that look around," Jack said, getting up.

**Sub {Sam's P.O.V.}**

"I'm glad you were right Major," Dr. Markov said.

"Well it still doesn't explain why your soldiers started shooting the scientists who were experimenting on the water," I replied.

"Or why those men were either forced through the gate or felt compelled to go through on their own knowing that they would die," Dr. Markov continued.

"Well the existence of the ruins suggests the planet wasn't always completely submerged. Maybe there's some clues down there," Daniel stated.

"Let's have a look," Dr. Markov said. Dr. Markov started to steer towards the ruins, and I could hear the engine. Dr. Markov looked down at the readouts.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"The controls are getting heavy, I haven't touched the power yet we're slowing down," Dr. Markov explained.

"Strong current?" I asked.

"It's possible, I'm pushing it to full power," Dr. Markov said, making some adjustments. The engine sound increased. Dr. Markov looked down at the controls again. Daniel sniffed.

"What's that smell?" He asked. I sniffed the air.

"We've completely stopped!" Dr. Markov stated. Then I heard a bang, and I could see a small fire in the rear or the sub. We all jumped up, and moved towards the rear.

"Extinguisher," Dr. Markov said, pointing to the small extinguisher. Daniel grabbed one, and put out the fire.

"It's out, we're ok," Daniel stated. I moved to the front so I could look out the viewpoint.

"Can you fix it?" I asked Dr. Markov.

"Yes," she replied. Daniel walked over to where I was standing.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"If it was a strong current it should be pushing us back now," I explained.

"But it's not," Daniel said.

"No, we're completely stationary. It's like we're stuck in the mud," I continued.

"without the mud," Daniel said.

**Russian factory {Anna's P.O.V.}**

We were looking around the base when Jack stopped, and looked at me and Teal'c.

"What's that smell?" Jack asked, moving towards another room. We entered the facility kitchen, with our weapons drawn. The kitchen was a mess, and there were bodies on the floor. One of the ovens is on, and there was smoke coming from it. Jack turned it off, then looked down at the floor. I looked down to see what he was staring at, and noticed a set of foot prints leading to a large refrigerator. Jack raised his gun, and gave Teal'c a hand signal to open the door. Teal'c crouched down near the door, and opened it. Jack aimed his gun inside the fridge. I looked inside to see a man standing frozen inside the fridge.

"Holy frozen bad guys!" Jack exclaimed. The frozen man was Colonel MayBourne.

**Sub {Sa's P.O.V.}**

"How's it going?" Daniel asked Dr. Markov.

"I think I can fix it," Dr. Markov replied.

"Wait, five minutes ago you said you could fix it and now you just think you can?" Daniel asked. Dr. Markov shook her head annoyed, and continued with the repairs.

"What do you want to hear? I don't understand why this happened," Dr. Markov stated.

"Well given the obvious solid craftsmanship that went into this thing, I don't see how this could have possibly happened," Daniel said.

"If you're implying that everything Russian made is poor quality, actually the sub is Swiss," Dr. Markov replied.

"So they occasionally catch fire but they keep perfect time?" Daniel asked. Dr. Markov sighed, and ignored Daniels comment.

"Sorry, I've been hanging around Jack O'Neill too much," Daniel murmured.

"There was nothing impeding us! It shouldn't have happened," Dr. Markov said.

"Well here's something else that shouldn't be happening. The outside pressure is increasing," I stated. Dr. Markov looked up at me shocked, and put her tools down.

"what?" She asked, running to the controls.

"the gauge must be malfunctioning," Dr. Markov said.

"But it's Swiss," Daniel said, sarcastically. Dr. Markov turned to look at him annoyed.

'Our depth is constant, and pressure should be relative to depth," I explained.

"And if it keeps increasing?" Daniel asked. I turned to look at Daniel, along with Dr. Markov.

"The sub will implode," I answered…


	14. Water gate part 6: Strange water

**Anna's P.O.V.**

Jack and Teal'c were carrying a frozen MayBourne out of the freezer. They set him down on the table, and Jack looked up at me and Teal'c.

"Now we know how the Russians acquired their information," Jack stated.

"Uh huh," I mumbled. Jack tapped MayBourne on his face.

"Solid!" Jack exclaimed. Suddenly MayBourne breathed out, and Jack jumped back, and aimed his gun at MayBourne.

"Whoa!" Jack said, in surprise.

"Do not humans usually die when they are frozen?" Teal'c asked. I nodded my head dumb founded.

"Usually," I said, staring at MayBourne.

"They usually don't breathe when they're dead either," Jack replied.

**Sam's P.O.V.**

Daniel was looking out the small side view port, while Dr. Markov was working in the back on the engine.

"So Svetlana, could you go over exactly what happened last time you were here?" Daniel asked.

"We came through the Stargate just as we did this time. We took the sub straight to the dialing device and redialed Earth. The gate opened, and we headed through," Dr. Markov explained.

"That's it?" Daniel asked.

"We collected the water sample just before heading back through the event horizon," She continued.

"No trouble?" I asked.

"We had to push the engines a little harder to get through the gate but I expected it was some kind of intuitive countermeasure intended to keep the water from flowing through the gate," Dr. Markov stated.

"It's possible. My research indicated that the gate actually has the ability to use density molecular structure and the force being exerted on the exerted on the event horizon, to determine whether something's actually trying to pass through," I replied.

"I know, that's where I got the idea," Dr. Markov said. Suddenly the sub started to creak.

**Anna's P.O.V.**

Maybourne's hand dropped down as he started to defrost.

"MayBourne?" Jack asked, getting no response.

"His heart is beating, albeit slowly. He is getting warmer O'Neill," Teal'c stated.

"MayBourne!" Jack exclaimed. Suddenly he looked side to side.

"You hear me?" Jack asked him. Then MayBourne looked at Jack.

**Sam's P.O.V.**

Dr. Markov sat down in front of the controls. Both me and Daniel sat down, as Dr. Markov powered up the sub.

"We're not going anywhere are we?" I asked, after a couple seconds. Dr. Markov looked at me, then turned the engines off.

"What are you doing?" Daniel asked.

"Pushing the engines harder will only burn them out again. Next time I may not be able to fix them," Dr. Markov explained.

"And if we stay here we'll run out air," Daniel replied.

"If the pressure keeps increasing at the current rate the sub will implode long before we run out of air," Dr. Markov stated.

"Or that!" Daniel said.

"I figure we have maybe an hour," I said.

"I agree. The front bubble will be most susceptible. It will be the first to go," Dr. Markov Dr. Markov said.

"Err… can we stop agreeing on how we're gonna die and start doing something about it?" Daniel asked.

**Anna's P.O.V.**

MayBourne shot up, surprising me, Jack, and Teal'c.

"Alright that's far enough," Jack exclaimed. MayBourne just stared straight ahead, then started walking out of the kitchen.

"MayBourne…" Jack raised his gun at MayBourne, "MayBourne STOP!" Teal'c steeped in front of MayBourne to keep him from leaving the room.

"Move again and I'll shoot," Jack said. MayBourne turned, and started walking towards myself and Jack. He suddenly stopped, and clutched his chest. He dropped to the floor and coughed up what appeared to be water.

"Damn!" Jack replied, in disgust. MayBourne looked up at me and Jack, then down at the water shocked.

"Jack, Anna the freezer!" MayBourne yelled.

"What?" Jack and I asked at the same time. Jack grabbed MayBourne by his collar, and aimed his gun at him.

"Move if you wanna live. Shoot me if you want to, we're dead if we don't move now!" MayBourne replied. I moved towards the water like substance to get a closer look at it.

"No get away from it!" MayBourne yelled. Suddenly the water turned into a vapor, and I breathed part of it in, and Teal'c, who was standing next to me, breathed in the other part of it.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I watched as the water evaporated, and Teal'c and Anna breathed it in. MayBourne shoved us inside the freezer, and shut the door behind us. I struggled to move past him.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Don't wait for them! Jack, you open that door and we're both dead I swear! You can't help them," MayBourne stated.

"Get the hell out of my way!" I yelled, pushing past him, and looking through the window. Anna and Teal'c stood there for a second, then moved off towards the Stargate room.

"What the hell's going on here?" I asked…


	15. Water gate Part 7: Hostage exchange

**Sam's P.O.V.**

"You said it's like we're being held here," Daniel stated.

"Like someone is squeezing the sub," I said.

"But there's only water out there," Dr. Markov mentioned. I could hear the sub creaking.

"What if it's not water?" I asked,

"Exactly what tests did you run on the sample when you brought it back?" I asked.

"As I said, we had begun preliminary analysis. It was being kept in a sealed container. It hadn't even been opened yet when I went away," Dr. Markov explained.

"How did you know it was giving off energy?" I asked.

"The container maintained a temperature several degrees above room temperature," Dr. Markov stated.

"And you never performed a chemical analysis?" I asked.

"I insisted the proper controls were set up. They were supposed to wait until I got back," Dr. Markov said.

"But they didn't?" I asked.

"Colonel Sarkalov was under a lot of pressure to prove that the money being spent was going to be worth it," She explained.

"So we don't know that's actually water out there!" Daniel stated. The glass from the front view port creaked.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

"It's alive," MayBourne said. I walked towards him.

"What?" I asked.

"The water. When they exposed it to the air to start a chemical analysis it just evaporated, turned into vapor," MayBourne explained.

"You were there?" I asked.

"We inhaled it, didn't give us a choice," MayBourne replied.

"Who's us?" I asked.

"The scientists in the lab, I knew what was going on but I couldn't control myself. They wanted to go back through the Stargate," MayBourne explained.

"Who's they?" I asked.

"Life forms, in the water. Countless numbers of microscopic organisms, intelligent life forms," MayBourne stated.

"Are you trying to tell me this water thinks?" I asked him.

"We were killing them; they forced us to try to take them back through the gate. The soldiers tried to stop us, they were shooting. If an infected man was killed the fluid came out of him and more were infected. It was chaos, one of the infected soldiers managed to get to the DHD and get the gate open. That's when the base commander enacted the EM protocol to stop it. The infected men started running through the gate trying to escape the gas," MayBourne explained.

"Why didn't you?" I asked.

"I was cut off from the gate room. I think the liquid organisms inside me knew the only way to keep themselves alive was to escape the gas and freeze themselves. They forced me in here," MayBourne said.

"You were frozen solid when I found you," I stated.

"They kept me alive," He said.

"How do you know all of this?" I asked.

"I don't know how exactly, I just do, They must have communicated it to me," He said.

"This is the stuff that's in Teal'c and Anna now?" I asked. MayBourne nodded.

"How do we get it out?" I asked. MayBourne shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on MayBourne it came out of you," I shouted.

"They needed to go back. You wouldn't let me go, I guess they thought Teal'c and Anna could get them home," MayBourne stated. I shook my head, and opened the door.

**Sam's P.O.V.**

"What if it's a life form?" Daniel asked.

"That is pure assumption," Dr. Markov replied.

"Well it would sure explain everything," Daniel said.

"After you collected the sample you said you experienced resistance trying to go back through the gate?" I asked.

"It wasn't the gate causing the resistance, it was the life form trying to prevent you from leaving," Daniel stated.

"And now it's perceiving us as some kind of threat," I said. Suddenly I heard a crunching sound, and a large crack appeared in the front view port.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

"Teal'c… Anna!" I shouted, as I chased them down the hallway. I ran up behind them, and tackled them both to the ground. Teal'c and Anna both grabbed me by the collar of my shirt as we stood up.

"Fight it! Fight it!" I yelled at them. They both threw me to the floor, and I hit my head…

**Sam's P.O.V.**

Dr. Markov handed both of us oxygen canisters. "It's all we've got!" She said.

"The pressure alone will…" Suddenly the whole view port shattered, but instead of the sub filling with water, the water staid outside the sub as if the glass was still there. Daniel looked at the water curiously, then walked over to the front of the sub.

"Daniel?" I asked. Daniel put his hand in the water.

"What is he doing?" Dr. Markov asked.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"I think it just wants to understand," Daniel said.

"What?" Dr. Markov asked.

"Us," Daniel said. Suddenly the water seemed to grab hold of Daniel, and pulled him in. Me and Dr. Markov rushed forward and grabbed Daniel's arm, but the water enveloped all of us.

**Jacks' P.O.V.**

I sat up, and looked around me. I was sitting on the floor just outside the gate room. I could hear the DHD being activated. I stood up and walked through the door into the gate room just as the gate activated. The gate opened and Teal'c and Anna walked towards it. Suddenly Teal'c and Anna fell to the floor, and both 'vomited' the water up, then the water turned to vapor and went through the gate, then the gate deactivated. I ran up to Teal'c and Anna. They both were dazed but seemed to be fine.

"Teal'c Anna?" I asked.

"They had no wish to kill us O'Neill. They only wished to travel home," Teal'c replied.

"That's good, you all right?" I asked.

"I will be," Anna replied. Suddenly all of the chevrons on the gate light up.

"Ok, I think we should… duck!" I shouted, ducking down. The gate activated above me. After the gate opened me, Teal'c, and Anna stood up. I watched as Daniel, Dr. Markov, and Sam came flying out of the gate, and landed on the ramp.

"Aghh! That had to hurt!" I mumbled. We walked over to them, as they slowly stood up.

"Didn't you guys leave here in a submarine?" I asked. They looked at us shocked.

"We err…" Sam started.

"Last thing I remember is being pulled into the…" He gestured towards the Gate.

"Not really sure what happened sir," Sam exclaimed. Teal'c and Anna looked at me.

"Here's a thought. We just exchanged hostages," I said. Sam, Daniel, and Dr. Markov stared at me puzzled.

"It's just a thought," I said…


	16. friday night poker

I was driving down the road heading towards Jack's house. Tonight was my first Friday night poker game with SG-1 in _this _universe. I pulled up outside his house, and I could see Sam's car, and the car that Kawalsky had bought several days ago. I parked my bike next to Sam's car, and walked up to the door. Before I could knock Jack opened the door.

"Hello," He said, smiling at me. He had a beer in one hand, and a bag of chips in the other.

"Hello, any extra beer's?" I asked.

"Yes, but I'm not so sure about giving you one," Jack replied, giving me an even bigger smile. I moved past him, and into the living room, where Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, Kawalsky, and Sha're were sitting.

"Hello everyone," I said, giving them a big smile.

"Hey ready for some poker?" Sam asked, holding up a deck of cards. I nodded my head.

"Yupp I'm so ready to kick all of your buts tonight," I replied, sitting down in between Sam and Sha're.

"There's no way you can beat me," Jack said, sitting down. I smiled.

"Uh huh, keep telling yourself that," I replied...

…I sat back in my chair, and smiled at Jack. We were the only ones left in the game.

"Whoa Déjà vu much," Kawalsky mumbled.

"Okay you know what I'll make you the same deal I made the Jack in my universe," I said, sitting forward.

"Oh yeah what's that?" Jack asked.

"If you win this hand you get my motor cycle," I started.

"All right sounds good so far," Jack said.

"And if I win," I smiled.

"Get on with it!" Jack said. Kawalsky and Sha're couldn't stop laughing. Jack looked back and forth between them.

"All right, if I win you two," I pointed at Jack and Sam, "Have to kiss," I said. Jack's eyes went wide, and Sam coughed up the beer she'd been drinking.

"Your Jack actually agreed to that?" Daniel asked, laughing. I nodded my head.

"And he lost," I said, laughing.

"There's no way you can beat me," Jack mumbled. I laughed.

"Well then, accept the bet," I replied.

"All right fine then," He grumbled. Sam gave him a funny look.

"What there's no way she can beat me," He said.

"Well then show your hand," Sha're exclaimed. Jack put his cards down on the table. He had a straight flush.

"You know what it's funny how the universe works," I said, smiling. Jack frowned.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well in my universe you had a straight flush, and in both universes I have a royal flush," I said, setting my cards down on the table. Kawalsky, Daniel, myself, and Sha're all burst out laughing. Sam and Jack just stared wide eyed at the cards on the table, and Teal'c just sat there giving us one of his eyebrow raises.

"How is this possible, how did my little cousin beat me at poker?" Jack mumbled.

"Because I'm better at poker than you," I replied, smiling. Jack frowned at me.

"So sometime between now, and say midnight you two have to kiss," I stated. Sam's eyes were wide, and Jack couldn't stop glaring at me.

"I'm going to get back at you for this," He said. I smiled.

"You can try," I exclaimed, getting up and grabbing a bag of chips from the kitchen…

…I sat up and looked around the room. Back in my universe Friday night poker always ended the same. With everyone passing out in their seat, and it seems as if this universe isn't that different from mine. I'd finally managed to corner Jack and Sam sometime before midnight, and gotten them to kiss. I stood up, and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge, and looked out the window. I couldn't help but think about my universe, and my SG-1. Friday night poker had been a special night for all of us. It was the only night that we could get together, and hang out without thing about the Stargate, or the Goa'uld, or anything to do with the Stargate.

I can't take this. Everything here reminds me of my universe, and the people that died. I sat down on the floor, and cried softly. I didn't even hear Teal'c walk into the room.

"Are you all right Anna?" He asked, stopping next to me. I looked up at him.

"Yeah I'm fine," I replied, trying to wipe away the tears on my face. Teal'c sat down next to me.

"You don't seem fine," He stated.

"It's just that this place reminds me so much of my universe, and the people that I lost," I said. Teal'c nodded his head. He gently put his arm around my shoulder, and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks," I mumbled, closing my eyes…


	17. captured

I looked around the planet as I stepped out of the gate. There was a forest a few feet away from the gate, and I could see a mountain off in the distance.

"All right move out," Jack said, stepping away from the gate.

"Anna you're with me," He said a moment later. Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c walked off in the other direction, and I followed Jack.

"So how'd you like Friday night poker?" I asked.

"It was fun, until you made that beat," Jack grumbled. I laughed.

"Well that's what you get for thinking you can beat me," I replied, smiling. We walked through the forest heading towards the mountain.

"Stop gloating, and don't worry I'll beat you next time," Jack stated. I laughed.

"We'll see," I said. I heard something moving up ahead of us. Jack put his hand up to stop me. He raised his gun, and I did the same. I saw a group of Jaffa walking a few feet away from us. I ducked behind a tree, and Jack ducked behind another tree. The Jaffa in front stopped, and said something. Then the group of Jaffa broke up, and moved off in different directions. I glanced over at Jack.

"You think they saw us?" I mouthed. He shrugged his shoulders. He motioned for me to follow him, and then started to move in the other direction, and I followed behind him.

"Guys head back to the gate," Jack order, over the walkie-talkies.

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"Because we just saw a group of Jaffa, now get back to the gate," Jack replied. Suddenly a group of Jaffa stepped in front of us.

"Crap," I mumbled. I turned to see that we were completely surrounded by Jaffa.

"kree t'ak," One of the men shouted.

"I'm sorry what?" Jack yelled.

"Give me your weapons," The Jaffa said. I looked around me.

"Uh Jack, I think it would be best if we did what he said," I mumbled. Jack looked around, then nodded his head. We put our weapons down on the ground, and the Jaffa picked them up…

…I sighed, and sat back on the bench in the little cell. Jack was sitting on the other bench, staring up at the ceiling.

"I thought this planet was uninhabited," I grumbled.

"That's what we thought," Jack replied.

"care to place a beat on which Goa'uld we're dealing with?" I asked.

"No, I'm not beating with you ever again," Jack grumbled. I laughed, and Jack laughed back.

"Well what would you like to do, though I would like to try and find a way out of here," I said. Jack looked around the room. Suddenly the doors opened, and three Jaffa walked in. Jack stood up, and so did I.

"You come with me," One of the Jaffa exclaimed, pointing at me. Jack stepped in front of me.

"I go where she goes," Jack grumbled. The Jaffa scowled at Jack.

"Ba'al does not wish to see you right now," The guy replied. The other two Jaffa shoved Jack out of the way, and dragged me down the hall. Ba'al, hm I don't remember meeting him…

…I glared at the man standing in front of me. He was looking at a couple of items sitting on a table. I could see both mine and Jack's GDO's lying on the table. Ba'al picked up one of the GDO's, and waved it in front of my face.

"So tell me, what's the code that opens the iris on your stargate?" He asked. I scowled at him.

"Go to hell," I mumbled. He frowned, and picked something up off the table. He turned back towards me, and I could see that it was what Jack referred to as a 'pain stick'. Ba'al rested the tips of the thing on my arm. A bolt of pain shot through my body, and I screamed in pain. Then he lifted it off my arm.

"Are you ready to tell me the code?" He asked. I shook my head. Suddenly another bolt of pain shot through my body. Then the pain stopped.

"Tell me the code," He ordered. I looked up at him.

"Kiss my ass," I exclaimed. His eyes glowed. He hit me in the face with the device, and I fell backwards. He dropped the device, and raised his hand in front of my face. I could see a device wrapped around his hand. A ribbon device…

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I was pacing back and forth in the small cell, when two Jaffa dragged Anna back into the cell. They tossed her onto the floor, then left. I rushed over to her, and looked her over.

"Ow, what are you doing?" She mumbled.

"Checking to see if you have any broken bones," I replied, turning her over onto her back. Her lip was swollen, and I could see a bruise forming around her mouth.

"What the hell happened?" I asked.

"He wanted to know the GDO code, but I wouldn't tell him. He hit me with the 'pain stick' after I told him to kiss my ass," She replied, smiling slightly when she said the last part. I laughed. She's just like the Anna from this universe.

"Try and get some sleep all right," I mumbled. She nodded her head, and I could see that she was already asleep…


	18. escape

**Anna's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes to see that I was all alone in the tiny cell. How long had I been out? I tried to sit up, but my head hurt so much, and the room was spinning so much that I had to lie back down. I heard the door open, and I looked over at the door. Two Jaffa where leading Jack back into the room. After the Jaffa had closed the cell doors, Jack bent down next to me.

"Hey, how are you?" He asked.

"Okay, I just can't sit up. The room spins too much, and I feel sick," I mumbled. I looked at him.

"How about you?" I asked.

"I'm fine don't worry about me," Jack replied.

"Yeah sure you are," I grumbled, trying to sit up again. Jack stood up, and moved around the room. He examined the entire room, but didn't find any way for us to escape. The only possible chance we had to escape was if Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c rescued us. About half an hour later the Jaffa came back, and pulled me out of the cell…

**Jack's P.O.V.**

I hate when they come in here, and drag Anna off. She may be strong, and stubborn like me, but I get the sense that Ba'al doesn't like her, which could be bad for her. I sighed, and sat down on one of the bench's.

"Jack, Anna," Someone whispered from behind me. I turned around. There was a vent right behind me.

"Daniel?" I asked.

"Yeah, are you guys all right?" Daniel asked.

"Sort of, the Jaffa just took Anna," I replied.

"Do you know how long she'll be gone?" Sam asked.

"No not really," I said.

"All right well we'll break you out once they bring her back, so just hold on," Sam whispered. I nodded my head, and sat back down on the bench. About an hour later the Jaffa brought Anna back.

"Hey you all right?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"I have the worst head ache ever. I swear when I get out of here I'm going to destroy every freaken ribbon device the Goa'uld has," She mumbled. I smirked.

"Well we'll be getting out of here sooner than you think," I said.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Don't worry we'll have you out of there in a minute," Sam exclaimed, from the other side of the vent. Anna jumped ten feet in the air.

"Holly crap when'd they get here?" She asked.

"About an hour ago," I replied. Teal'c pulled the vent cover away, and I helped Anna up off the floor. Teal'c pulled her through the vent, then I climbed through…

**Anna's P.O.V.**

We were moving through the forest as quietly as possible. Jack had to help me, because my head hurt so much that I couldn't see straight, and I had double vision. Damn ribbon device. When we got to the edge of the forest we could see a large group of Jaffa guarding the gate.

"Okay we're almost three hours overdue. General Hammond should be dialing in soon to check up on us. We can use that as a distraction to take out some of the Jaffa," Jack said. We sat there for almost half an hour before the gate activated. All the Jaffa turned, and aimed their weapons at the gate.

"Colonel O'Neill can you hear me?" General Hammond asked over the walkie-talkie. Jack took Daniel's walkie-talkie.

"Yeah I can hear you, ah we gotta little problem. The gate's completely blocked off by Jaffa, now we can take out some of them, but not all of them. Ya think you could help with that?" Jack asked.

"Just let me know when, and I'll send some men through to assist you," General Hammond replied.

"Anna you think you can hit anything right now?" Jack asked. I looked over at the gate. It looked like the gate was swaying back and forth, and there were two of them. I frowned.

"Not really," I grumbled.

"All right Daniel, Sam you two go that way, and on my command fire," Jack order, pointing to the left. Sam, and Daniel nodded their heads, and moved quietly off in the direction Jack had pointed.

"All right fire," Jack said over the walkie-talkie. I watched as Jaffa fell to the ground, and as staff blast whizzed past me.

"Know send them through," Jack shouted over the walkie-talkie. I saw five people step through the gate, which shut down behind them. They started firing as soon as they stepped through the gate. I watched as all the Jaffa fell to the ground. Once it was all clear one of the men General Hammond sent started dialing the gate.

"Can you walk on your own?" Jack asked. I nodded my head.

"I think so," I replied, standing up. I followed Jack, and Teal'c to the gate, and I could see Sam and Daniel walking towards the gate.

"Come on guys hurry up before we get more Jaffa here," Jack shouted, running the rest of the way to the gate. I got there just as the gate opened. Sam pulled out her GDO, and typed in the code, then stepped through the gate. I moved towards the gate, when I felt a sharp pain on the back on my shoulder…


	19. Resting

**Jack's P.O.V.**

Sam pulled out her GDO, and typed in the code, then stepped through the gate. I turned to make sure that Anna was right behind me. She was walking unsteadily towards the gate, and I could see that there was a huge bruise around her mouth. I could see something moving behind her, but I couldn't tell what because it was too close to the ground. That's when I saw the tip of a staff weapon pointing at Anna. Before I could say anything the Jaffa had fired the staff weapon, and the blast hit Anna in the back. She fell forward, and Teal'c turned and fired at the Jaffa lying on the ground. I ran over, and bent down next to Anna. She was breathing, but her eyes were closed.

"Teal'c help me get her through the gate," I shouted. Teal'c ran over, and helped me get her up off the ground, and through the gate. We came out on the other side, and Dr. Fraiser was already standing at the bottom of the ramp. Two men brought a gurney in the room, and we set Anna on top of it. We all followed Dr. Fraiser and the two men to the infirmary.

"I'm sorry you're going to have to wait out here," Fraiser said, stopping us at the door to the infirmary. She walked into the infirmary, and left me, Teal'c, Sam, and Daniel standing in the hallway.

"What happened back there?" Sam asked.

"The Jaffa surrounded us, there was nothing we could do," I mumbled, sitting down on the floor.

"And Anna's face?" Daniel asked.

"Oh she told the Goa'uld to kiss her ass," I replied. Sam, and Daniel laughed, and I could see a smile come across Teal'c's face. I rested my head on the wall, and fell asleep…

**{One hour later}**

"All right you can come in and see her now," Fraiser said, walking into the hall. I jumped up off the floor, and walked into the infirmary, with Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c right behind me. I walked over to the bed where Anna was sleeping.

"How is she?" Daniel asked.

"The staff blast hit her in between the shoulder blades so she won't be able to lift anything really heavy for a while, but other than that she's fine," Fraiser explained. I sat down in one of the seats next to the bed. Sam sat down in the seat next to me, and Daniel and Teal'c sat down on the other side of the bed. At that moment General Hammond walked into the room.

"How is she?" He asked, walking over, and standing next to the bed.

"She's fine," I mumbled.

"In an hour I'd like you guys to come to the briefing room, and tell me what happened on that planet," General Hammond stated. I nodded my head…

**Anna's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes, and looked around the room. I was lying on a bed in the infirmary. Jack was asleep in a chair next to the bed; Sam had fallen asleep on one of the other beds in the room, and Teal'c and Daniel where talking in the corner.

"What happened?" I asked Horsley. Daniel and Teal'c looked over at me.

"You got shot by a Jaffa," Teal'c replied, walking towards me. Jack sat up suddenly, and looked around. When he saw me he smiled.

"Hey so you're finally awake," He said. I nodded my head.

"How you feeling?" Daniel asked.

"Good, my arm hurts like hell," I mumbled, looking down at my arm which was now in a sling.

"Yeah you're not going to be able to use that arm for a while," Jack replied. I sighed, and closed my eyes.

"I'm tired," I mumbled.

"Well then get some sleep," Jack ordered. I nodded my head, and slowly drifted off to sleep…


	20. Date night

**Two days later {Anna's room}**

"How's your arm?" Sha're asked.

"It's fine, still hurts a little, but other than that it's fine," I replied.

"That's good," Sha're said.

"So what's going on with you and Daniel?" I asked. Sha're blushed.

"Not much right now. There's never any time for me and him to be alone," She mumbled. I smiled.

"Okay well SG-1 is on a break for about three weeks until my arm is healed so you'll have some time together," I replied.

"Well I'm going to try and find Daniel then," She said, jumping up off the bed.

"Oh wait I want you two to come back here in say two hours," I exclaimed.

"Why?" Sha're asked.

"Because I'm going to make sure that you two get to spend some time together with no interruptions," I replied, pushing her out of the room…

**Two hours later**

I pulled Sha're and Daniel into my room, where I'd set up a candle light dinner for them.

"Wow this is… thanks," Daniel said, giving me a smile.

"Enjoy, I shall be outside to make sure that no-one interrupts you two," I said, walking out of the room, shutting the door behind me. I sat down on the floor in front of the door, and closed my eyes…

I was woken up by the sound of the alarms going off, and someone opening the door behind me causing me fall backwards.

"Sorry I didn't know you were sitting there," Daniel exclaimed, walking out of the room. I looked back into the room to see Sha're sitting at the table, the plates empty, and a sad look on her face.

"Excuse me a second," I said to her, as I ran after Daniel.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa where do you think you're going?" I asked.

"The control room to see what's going on," He replied.

"No you go back and be with Sha're, I'll find out what's going on," I stated.

"Um… okay?" Daniel mumbled, looking at me funny. I pointed towards the room, and stomped my foot slightly for emphasis.

"All right all right I'm going," He said, holding his hands up in defeat and laughing. He walked back to the room, and I waited till the door was closed before running to the control room. Jack, Sam, Teal'c, and General Hammond were standing by the control's.

"It's SG-10," One of the techs said.

"Open the iris," General Hammond ordered.

"They're not due back for several hours," I exclaimed, walking towards them.

"Ah where's Daniel?" Jack asked.

"He and Sha're are in my room on a… date," I replied. Sam chuckled.

"In your room?" Jack asked.

"Candle light dinner," I said quickly, as SG-10 came running through the gate. A staff blast came through after them, and shattered part of the glass of the control room, Sam and Teal'c ducked to one side, and Jack and I flung ourselves on the floor. We hit the ground, and Jack moved to cover me from the falling glass.

"Close the iris," General Hammond shouted.

"Jack I appreciate you protecting me, but you're lying right on my bad arm," I mumbled.

"Oh sorry," He exclaimed, jumping off the ground. He helped me up, and I could see Teal'c helping Sam up off the ground. I followed my team {minus Daniel}, and General Hammond down to the gate room.

"Are you guys all right?" General Hammond asked SG-10. They all nodded their heads.

"Ran into some Jaffa while we were searching the area," One of them said.

"We found something interesting on the planet," Another said, pulling a weird looking plant out of his bag. It had a small purple pod at the center, and had pink spots dotting all over it, and there where vines dangling from the pod. Wow that thing is weird looking!

"Ah what kind of plant is that?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, although I am looking forward to studying it," The man replied.

"All right well head to the infirmary and have Fraiser check you out, then report to the briefing room," General Hammond ordered the team. They all nodded their heads, and walked out of the room.

"All right well I'll see ya guys later," I exclaimed, walking out of the gate room.

"Where you going?" Jack asked.

"To tell Daniel and Sha're what happened, like I promised I would," I explained.

"Ah," Jack mumbled, walking away. I walked back to my room, and knocked on the door. Daniel opened the door a second later.

"It was Sg-10 returning, apparently they found some new interesting plant, which I'm hoping to get a chance to study," I stated.

"Sounds interesting, ah well me and Sha're are going to go see a movie, and thanks again," He said, just as Sha're walked out of the room. I nodded my head, and walked down the hallway, heading towards the briefing room. I got there just as Sg-10 was finishing with their de-brief. I watched as they filed out of the room. The guy who'd had the plant was the last one to walk out. He had short blond hair, hazel eyes, and he was a few inches taller than me.

"Hey uh I was wondering if maybe you'd let me help you with studying that plant, and I'm Anna by the way," I exclaimed, holding my hand out to him. He smiled, and shook my hand.

"Dawson, and sure you can help. I'm sure you're finding it a bit hard to be stuck here in the SGC with nothing to do thanks to your injury," He replied.

"Yeah no kidding," I mumbled, giving him a smile. We walked back to his lab, where he'd dropped off the plant.

"So where should we start with this thing?" I asked.

"Well I was going to take some leaves off of the pod, and study them under a microscope," He replied, walking over to the plant. I looked closely at the plant.

"Well that's a good place to start," I said.

"Would you like to cut the leave off the pod?" He asked, holding out a small pair of scissors.

"Don't mind if I do," I said, taking the scissors. I cut a small leave off the pod, and handed it to Dawson…


End file.
